Gundam Wing: A New Threat
by timrau2003
Summary: I Finally added a new chapter. Read it. Review it. Love it.
1. A New Pilot

I do not own Gundam Wing or any other character expect mine.

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat.**

**By: timrau2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995 a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

_Osama's hideout – Unknown_

            Osama bin Laden was furious. Not only had the Americans defeated him and his army time and again, but now his most trusted ally, Saddam Hussein, had been captured by the Americans in Iraq. "At least," he thought, "I have gotten some compensation for this latest failure." The compensation he was thinking about was the Weapons of Mass Destruction {WMD} that Saddam had smuggled out of Iraq before his capture.

            However, Osama had other concerns right now: he needed a new ally to replace Saddam. While he and Treize were a serious threat to peace, he knew that they were no match for the American Gundam Team and their allies. He had been sending spies through the dimensional gateway for weeks and had been disappointed with the results, until one spy reported that a worthy ally had been found, a creature known as the Invid Regent. 

_Quatre's mansion – New Port City, Sanc Kingdom_

            Mathew couldn't have been any happier, Osama hadn't shown his ugly face in several months and his wedding to Relena was approaching by the day. He and his Gundam allies were chilling by the pool at Quatre's large mansion and were having the time of their lives. Mathew looked around to see what everyone was doing. Quatre and Trowa's sister, Catherine, were sitting catching some rays, while across the pool Relena and Dorothy were involved in an animated discussion on some issue, and the rest of the gang was in the pool separated into two separate camps. Judging from the snickering from each camp, Mathew concluded the topic of each group was the bachelor and bachelotte parties that were soon to occur. 

            While he reflected on that thought, a shadow blotted out the sun and a familiar voice said, "Well Mr. Miranda, you are looking well."

            Mathew stood up and took Dr. J's Hand in a firm handshake.

            Dr. J continued, "We need to see all the Gundam Pilots right now, it is a matter of utmost urgency."

            When Mathew heard that, he whistled and told everyone to be in the house ASAP. When everyone had dried off and piled into the living room, Mathew took notice of the guests that were waiting there. There were the doctors, of course, but also Sally Po and Col. Une, which to Mathew was a sign something was going down. Once everyone had said their greetings and sat down, Dr. J rose from his seat and began to explain the situation.

            "It appears Osama has been busy in the last few months since his last defeat at the hands of you Gundam pilots," he said. "With the loss of Saddam in Iraq, a large void has opened in his ranks and he appears to be trying to fill it," he said. Then Col. Une rose and continued. She said, "He appears to have recovered Saddam's WMD Equipment and now is in the process of finishing the research to build such devices."

            Mathew was going to say something, but Col. Une held up her hand and continued. "There is more; it appears that he has gained the support of an organization called the Invid and its leader the Regent. At the moment we have little intel on this group and are trying to obtain more." she said. She then sat down, and Dr. J rose from his seat again.

            "However this is not why we are here," he explained as the lights in the room dimmed and a monitor flared to life. "The reason you are here is because Osama has shown interest in an individual in your world", as he said as the monitor showed a picture of a blue eyed, brown haired teenager. "This is Timothy Rau, we have reason to believe he has vital information on this Invid and its Regent, and what their plans are." Dr. J continued, "He is also a candidate to become a replacement if any of you were incapacitated or had any second thoughts about you mission."

            Jason then spoke up. "He kinda looks like a pansy to me," he said.

            Dr. J then replied, "Then look at this."

            The picture on the screen changed to a outdoor setting, showing Tim standing with several other people and holding a very large trophy in one hand and a Barrett "Light Fifty" M82A1 .50 caliber sniper rifle in the other.

            "A pansy you say, he looks tough enough to me," quipped Mathew, who also like big bore guns. Just ask anyone who has been on the business end of one of his Deagles.

            Dr. J turned to Mathew and said, "You need to hurry; Osama has already dispatched an assassination squad to eliminate him tonight." 

            With that said, Mathew turned to the rest of the assembled pilots and said, "Alright team…let's roll!!!"


	2. Trouble on the Range

Yeah, I don't own nothing, so don't sue me! 

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 2**

_Preventer HQ - __Brussels___

            "Finally," Mathew thought, "We get to see some action again." The whole team was assembled and armed, receiving a final briefing form Dr. J and the others. The team was decked out in desert camouflage, which to Matt that the area was probably a desert area.

            "The area where you will most likely find your target is the in the vicinity of Bulldog Mesa, located a few miles from the town of Tucumcari, New Mexico." Dr. J explained. "His grandfather married the lady who owns the entire area, and he goes there to help out with the cattle and especially the coyote problem, so it reasons to believe he will be on the mesa taking potshots at those vermin."

            "So, good luck and god speed," said Col. Une as the team disappeared in a flash of light.

_Somewhere – Bulldog __Mesa_, ___NM___

            The night air was warm, just the way Tim like it. The moon was bright and shining, and the wind was as calm as a Zen garden. Which for Tim, meant that the coyotes didn't have a chance in hell of dodging the retribution he was about to deliver on them.

            Calving season had started early this year, and already, three of the calves had already fell prey to Wile E. and his pack. Right now, the watering hole that his pack used was under his constant surveillance, and if any thing moved, it was going to eat a .50 caliber bullet in the head. The world was black and white to Tim, not just as he perceived the world at that moment, but in reality. The IR goggles and scope he had dug up and repaired were working wonders in this game of hunter and prey.

            There he was! Tim was almost elated, and he felt like screaming. But his practiced hands were doing the talking for him. They had already chambered a round and were on the adjustment knobs of his scope. Then, without warning, the coyotes perked up and scattered in all directions.

            "What the HELL!" Tim thought.  "They normally don't speak that easily."

            He began a search pattern with his scope only to be rewarded with the site of several armed and rough looking men converging on his position.

            "Ah Fuck, a bunch of Greenpeace folks; just what I needed tonight," he thought angrily.

            He would have continued on this train of thought except that the sound of a bullet hitting stone derailed it. Suddenly the night air was filled with the sound of automatic weapons fire, all aimed at him.

            "Gotta Go, gotta go, gotta go!" Tim thought, even as more rounds began to track closer and closer to where he had been laying.

            "Time for some good old escape and evasion tactics," he whispered as he began to work his way down the other side of the mesa.

_A half mile from the __Mesa__…_

            Matt and the team appeared in the proverbial middle of nowhere. But instead of reflecting on the desolate scenery, they focused on the sound of gunfire.

            "This is not good," exclaimed Matt, and the team began running towards the gunfire.

            "But it is also good," pointed out Savanna. "It means that they haven't gotten him yet."

            As they got closer to the mesa, the sound of a grenade going off assaulted their ears, and as if in reply to the challenge, the mighty roar of a .50 caliber rifle answered in return.

            "This is not good at all," Matt mused as they arrived at the base of the mesa, and ran smack dab into a firefight for the record books.

_A minute earlier…_

            "These guys can't be Greenpeace," Tim thought. "Too well armed and shooting to kill."

            Crouched behind a rock outcropping that afforded at some protection, Tim took stock of the situation. He had a full clip for the .50, his knife and a Walther PPK that one of his uncles had given him for his birthday, which had a single clip as well.

            "Damn, Left my ammo and radio back at the hide, but someone should hear the commotion," he continued thinking. "Help should be here soon… ah fuck, I forgot, everyone went to the lake so no one is home, crap!"

            A sudden movement caught his eye, and to his horror one of his attackers had gotten around him and was about to throw a grenade right at his hiding place. Almost instantly, he brought the Barrett up and shot it from the hip, just as the terrorist began to throw the grenade. The effect of shooting such a large weapon from his hit had three effects: one, knocked him on his ass; two, dislocated his shoulder; and three, knocked the gun right out of his hands and straight into the face of another terrorist that was trying to knife him, knocking this terrorist off the side of the mesa and to his death. As for the grenadier, the round caught him in the shoulder, completely severing it and dropping the grenade at his feet, without the pin.

            The resulting blast knocked Tim momentarily unconscious and when he awoke, found his right arm immobile and the shooting stopped. With his arm out of commission, and his rifle lost, he pulled the PPK out of its holster and began moving towards the ranch house, where he hoped he could find shelter, and maybe get help.

            Woozy from his shoulder injury, he became to trek across the grass land until a bright flash caused him to turn away. A resounding explosion caused him to think of the worst case scenario for this incident and when he looked to the farmhouse; his worse fears had been confirmed.

            The house was now nothing more than a smoking crater, nothing was left. Tim still continued running, hoping someone would come to help him.

            And as if his wish had been magically granted, he ran right into his help, literally.

            The explosion of the House had worried Matt and the team if Tim had somehow missed them and made it to the house only to be blow to kingdom-come. These fears were put aside as a running figure plowed right into Jason, who had been scouting ahead, knocking them both on their asses.

            Matt saw this and ran to the downed figure, thinking it might be an enemy, but was relived when he recognized their target. Tim, who was confused and a little dazed, saw a figure with a weapon running towards him and instinct made him go for the Walther.

            Matt saw Tim go for his gun and grabbed his arm.

            "It's cool, we're on the same side," he shouted, which caused Tim's arm to go limp as he recognized a possible friendly.

            The terrorist, who had numbered thirteen at the start of the assault, now numbered eleven, of which ten were still chasing Tim, came into view. Tired and their ammunition almost exhausted saw that their prey had found help, and with cries of abandon threw themselves at the heroes.

            "Covering fire!" Yelled Matt as he, Jason and Tim ran to where the rest of the team had assembled.

            Immediately a rain of fire from Savanna, Amy, Trel, and Nikita mowed the remaining pursuers down. When the dust had settled, Tim and Matt stood up and Tim took His hand in a firm handshake.

            "So, you guys NSA, CIA or what?" Tim asked.

            "None of the above," was Matt's reply. "We are the American Gundam Team."

            "The American Gundam Team?" was Tim's reply to revelation. "Just what the hell is…" he tried to ask, but never did. At that moment, he spotted a red dot appear on Matt's shoulder and gave a small jerk.

            Guessing what it was Tim took a quick step towards Matt pushing him down just as he felt a blow to his ribcage, and the sound of a distant rifle. Matt guessed from the sound that the rifle was a Dragunov SVD, a Russian sniper rifle.

            The entire team looked in the direction from which the sound originated just in time to see the thirteenth terrorist disappear into a shining portal. Matt turned to Tim to thank him for the quick save, only to catch him just as his knees gave way to gravity and blood began to soak through his shirt.

            "Trel, get over here!" Matt yelled as he slowly lowered Tim to the ground. Trel was there immediately and already with her med kit out.

            "We have a gunshot to his ribcage, and judging by the sucking sound probably a damaged lung. We need to get him attention before he bleeds to death," Trel analyzed. 

            "Right, we need to get him to Preventers HQ as soon as possible," Matt said. "We're extracting now!"

            From Tim's pain clouded mind, all he could make out of this conversation was the words lung and death, which to Tim, hoped would be soon. Suddenly his vision began to become brighter and Tim thought, "I wonder what the afterlife has to eat?"


	3. A New Gundam

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada.

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 3**

_Osama's Hideout - Unknown_

            Waiting in the trans-dimensional gate-room, Osama felt like the day couldn't get any better. With the closing of the deal with the Invid Regent, He had only one other part of his plan to accomplish for his schemes of world domination. The Regent, while having the appearance of a giant upright slug, had been a hard bargainer. The deal had been struck when Osama promised to help the Regents forces crush the remains of the Robotech Expeditionary Force that had defeated him at the home world of the Robotech Masters, and the Gundam Dimension, with its vast supplies of untapped Protoculture - the life blood of the Invid, which would make them the strongest race in the universe. In return- the regent would assist Osama in the capture or destruction of the Gundam pilots and their allies, and the conquest of our earth, which to the Invid, was seen as a waste of time due to our planet being poor in Protoculture, and less advanced technology wise, would be a milk run for all. This alliance was step One in a Three step plan.

            Step Two was what Osama had come to believe the only weakness in the plan. The fact that a mole in the presenters had gained access to the Gundam pilots database and had discovered that a single candidate had information on his newest ally, and that this person was to be brought to the Gundam Universe, to assist in stopping him had made him less than happy. An opportunity presented itself when his spy learned the location of Timothy Rau and he had issued orders to have him eliminated immediately. This, he hoped had been accomplished successfully when the gate began to power up and a lone figure walked through it.

            "Treize," Osama spoke, "is it done?"

            "Perhaps," Treize replied. "The mission could have been completed without that bunch of fools you sent along with me. They almost caused the mission to fail by revealing their movements without locating Mr. Rau or any others who could have interfered."

            "How so?" said Osama in a questioning tone.

            "After arrival in his world, my team decided it wanted to just walk up to Mr. Rau and op him, all without taking into account he was in control of the high ground, had night vision equipment, and had weapons that far outranged our own," Treize explained. "We were only able to close to the range that we had because out target was focused on eliminating vermin in the area. That was also the same reason he spotted us. Some of the animals became aware of our presence and spooked, alerting Mr. Rau of our approach. At this moment I separated myself from the group and proceeded to destroy the domicile that Mr. Rau was currently living in. Mr. Rau managed to eliminate at least two of my men and was being pursued by the rest of the squad when he managed to make contact with the American Gundam team."

            "WHAT!!" Osama reacted to those 3 dreaded words.

            "Yes, an unforeseen development which also spelt the doom of my men. Instead of regrouping and attacking with a plan, they charged them and were laid low," he went on.

            "However, an opportunity presented itself when I was able to get a clear shot on our nemesis: Mathew Miranda," Treize continued. "When I targeted him, Mr. Rau must have realized what was about to happen and took the bullet himself, I did not see what his condition was after I shot him. Well, this is unexpected, but does make one wonder if this could be a sign of things to come. With any luck, Mr. Rau will not have survived and passed along his information."

            And with that said, Osama began a loud and evil laugh, echoed by the high walls of the chamber.

_Peacecraft__Castle__ – New __Port__City__, __Sanc__Kingdom_

            The entire ESUN and their allies were seated in one of the numerous conference rooms that dotted the palace, getting a report on the final outcome of their mission. Most of them were tired, having kept a 24 hour vigil on Tim as he recovered form the numerous surgeries to repair his broken body.

            Sally Po currently had the floor and was giving Tim's medical report, which by this time, Matt and the others could recite straight from memory.

"The bullet entered the left side of the chest at the level of the fourth rid, shattering it and exiting at a 90 degree angle through the front of his chest." Sally said. "Fragments from the rib managed to work their way to the lower left section of the lung an caused several small punctures. Luckily, none made it near the heart."

            An animation on the computer screen behind her gave a good idea of what happened inside his body. 

            "We had to perform several surgeries to completely remove the bone fragments and rebuild the rib. Currently we have him in a drug induced coma to help his body recover. This is all I have to report at this time," she finished.

            Sally then sat down and Dr. J stood up, passing around folders to each member of the team.

            "These folders contain all pertinent information on our newest member: skills, weapons preferences, and specifications on his Gundam. However, I believe that his trainer should be the one to brief you," he said. Then he walked to one of the doors of the conference room and let an older gentleman in.

            "Hello, my name is Professor Q, but you may all call me Q," he said in a particular British accent.

            Jason leaned over to Matthew and whispered in his ear, "What are we in, a James Bond Movie?" with a certain amount of amusement in his voice.

            As if sensing he was being made fun of Q looked at Jason and gave Jason his answer; "No Mr. Storm, you are not in a 007 Movie, but I did spend several years at MI6 working as an engineer."

            The look on Jason's face spoke volumes.

            "Now that the formal introductions are out of the way, allow me to introduce you to my charge," he said as a large screen flared to life and Q began speaking.

            "This is Timothy Rau; Age: 19; Sex: Male; Hair: Brown; Eyes: Dark Blue; weight: around 195 Pounds; and height around 5" 9'. Distinguishing Marks: several bite marks from North American Rattlesnakes and a set of scars on his shoulder, probably caused by a member of the canine family. His personality can be summed up in a single word: Unpredictable. He thinks and acts in any situation instead of just reacting to it. He can be considered slightly shy around females but is extremely courteous and polite to even total strangers. Able to adapt to any situation, he can perform moves that would be considered suicidal and manage to pull it off. He hates failing more than anything, but tries to protect noncombatants in any engagement, no matter what the odds. He is probably going to be the sanest person amongst the lot of you," Q explained as the picture on the screen showed each detail as Q pointed it out. "Timothy is a good pilot and an excellent marksman; he will most likely serve in a support role in most engagements on the ground." Q explained. " However, he has a knack for disguises and is able to charm his way into just abut anywhere, just as James Bond might incidentally, and when paired with his ability to analyze situations quickly, he should provide valuable intelligence quickly. Now on to the important part: his Gundam. While it's not a true Gundam, it is made from Neo-titanium for structure, with a thin layer of Gundanium alloy for armor on both parts."

            "Both parts," Mathew interjected.

            "Yes Mr. Miranda, I said both parts," he said. With the wave of a light wand, the screen behind him was replaced by the picture of a Alpha Fighter and a Beta Fighter bomber from the anime Robotech: New Generation.

            "I can see the look of confusion on your faces, but I can guarantee that these are in no way, just a figment of your imagination. Allow me to explain. The Alpha, which is modeled after the VFA-6Z, is an air and space superiority fighter and light skirmisher. It is armed with two Pulse beam cannons that are both used as machine guns and can be used in the role of a sniper rifle. 2 light lasers mounted in the nose for Arial engagements while the aircraft is in it's fighter mode, which I will get to in a moment; 8 78mm short-range missiles and 60 190mm medium range missiles, which are mounted in launchers under the skin, and a beam saber that rounds out the weapons load out of the Alpha," he said. "The Alpha has three configurations: fighter, guardian, and battloid, which is essentially a mobile suit. Fighter mode is self-explanatory, while Guardian mode is a mix of fighter and battloid, which allow it more punch than the fighter and more maneuverability than the battloid. The wings remain in position, but the arms extend and the leg thrusters move into battloid position. Nimble and fast, this form is best for urban settings. Battloid it the Mobile suit configuration, this form has the most firepower available, able to bring all but the nose mounted laser to bear on any enemy. It's only limiting factors are its armor, which while strong enough to go toe to toe with a Scorpio, can hardly be considered a challenge to Osama's and Treize's Gundams. The other factor is that, while we upgraded the engine from what was specified in the manual for the anime, it still cannot reach a high orbit without the aid of the beta unit. The Beta Fighter is similar to the Alpha in that it also has the configurations, but it has much more armor and firepower than some armies do. It trades this for speed and maneuverability, but when docked with the Alpha, the two complement each other for a seriously devastating package. The Beta is armed with 3 multi-barreled beam gattling guns located on the center intake and legs, with only two available in fighter mode only, and two more located in the arms of the battloid, available in that mode only, two chest launchers containing 20 190mm short range missiles that are unavailable when the Alpha is docked, 2 shoulder mounted launchers for 16 340mm long-range missiles, and a single bomb bay which can hold up to 4 tons of munitions. The two fighters really shine when they enter into armored mode. This mode is when the Beta attaches itself around the Alpha giving the Alpha a significant boost in firepower and Armor. This is the mode best suited for engaging in combat with other Gundams," he concluded, and now the floor was opened to questions.

            Mathew spoke what was on everyone's mind. "So how does he pilot both the Alpha and the Beta if he can only be at one place at a time?" he asked.

            Q answered: "A very good question. We can thank Miss Catalonia for allowing me to examine the specifications of the mobile doll control system on the Libra, and with this knowledge, designed a simple control system that allows Tim to control one unit while flying the other, without the effect of the Zero System."

Seeing no more questions were being asked, Q continued on.

            "Now for Tim's mission equipment and weapons; as you are undoubtedly aware, Mr. Rau uses a Barrett "Light Fifty" M82A1 0.50 cal sniper rifle as his primary weapon with a Walther PPK as his backup. He is able to use any number of firearms and is quite skilled with many bladed weapons, and happens to be a fair fencer I might add," he said the last part while looking in Dorothy's direction. "Also a munitions specialist, he is also capable of arming and defusing most common explosive devices. As for his other information, you will find it in these files and should become acquainted to his particulars, seeing he came here slightly unwillingly." He turned to Sally Po and Col. Une and said, "I took the liberty of leaving a bag of clothing and equipment in his room. The clothing is so he can leave as soon as possible and the equipment is his standard issue load: grappling watch with a omni-directional laser, his Walther with 2 spare clips, an ID card and weapons license for concealed carry, Preventers ID, a "Black Hole" credit and debit card, a masterpiece of micro circuitry that allow a person to complete a ATM withdrawal or credit card purchase using a program to cause the computer to think it has completed the transaction when in fact, there is no trace and no money even exists, I had planned for my retirement but this take precedence, and 500 dollars cash."

            At that moment, an aide walked up to Col. Une and spoke into her ear. She asked, "You wouldn't by chance have the foresight to place a tracer in the equipment would you?"

            "No, why do you ask?" Q asked back, perplexity. 

            "Because when the doctors checked in on Mr. Rau, they found he had checked himself out of the hospital by way of the window with the grappling watch in his bag, which he also took with him, so now we have a Gundam Pilot on the loose and finding him will not be easy even if he is still injured," Une explained.

            Mathew immediately stood up and began to organize a search for their wayward comrade, all knowing that every second he was missing, was a second Osama's plan grew in strength.


	4. Gundam in the Big city

Disclaimer: I don't on Anything, cause if I did, I wouldn't have to write this.

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 4**

_Downtown New __Port__City__ – New __Port__City__, __Sanc__Kingdom___

            Tim's head was swimming. After climbing out the window of the hospital that he was in, he was still having a hard time believing that any of this was real. He had regained consciousness after being shot in a general hospital room, or as far as he could hear, as he woke with the same routine he always awoke with listening for any movement and taken in what his other senses could tell him. After a while, several people came into the room, one of which was the doctor and was explaining that he was sedated and in a medicine induced coma, and after checking his vitals, left the room. The other people, had quietly begun talking, never realizing the Tim was listening to their conversation because the meds that were supposed to sedate him were a neurotoxin derivative, and being from the southwest and loving the outdoors, Tim had more than his share of encounters of the painful kind and as a result ha developed a serious immunity to toxins.

            One person, a gentleman with a British accent, was explaining to several people the contents of a sports bag that was as he listened, was for him when he awoke. As he continued to listen, he began to formulate a plan of escape and just had to wait for everyone to leave. The people soon left, leaving the bag on a nearby table. As they were leaving, the doctor came back on his rounds and again checked Tim's vital signs, not noticing the increase in brain activity. He left and said he would be back in abut fifteen minutes to someone outside the door, which meant the room was guarded, but Tim's plan had nothing to do with the door.

            Once the door was closed and locked, Tim sprang into action. Quietly shutting of the monitoring machinery, he quickly got dressed in the cloths that the person had left and he immediately checked the equipment. He went to the window, and used the laser in the watch to cut the lock on it and opened it. Seeing he was a couple of stories off the ground, Tim immediately put the grappling hook on the watch into the wall and climbed out the window and too the ground. Knowing he had about 15 minutes, he had to leave the area and decided he would get some new cloths, as that any pursuit would be looking for someone with his style of dress.

            Luck shined on him as there were several clothing stores in the immediate vicinity of his location. Choosing one, he gave the " Black-Hole" credit card a good work out as he purchased new T-shirt and jeans, a new pair of combat boots, a sports jacket, hat and a new pair of glasses, which had smart lenses that would darken in light, all in abut 10 minutes. He then took a cab to a local library where he changed into his new clothing, ditching the old in a needy children's dumpster and went in the library to look up his location. He sat himself in the research section as he spent the next several minutes researching, his sense of dread began to increase, and when he was done; he could only come to one conclusion: he had been sent to a Gundam Wing themed Purgatory. 

            'Yes that has to be it, it is the only explanation,' he thought. Leaving the library with this new information, he began to notice a growl beginning to grow in volume from his stomach, so he began to look for a safe place to eat.

            News of his disappearance had reached the Gundam team and they were now scouring the city trying to find him before anything drastic could occur. Separating into teams, Mathew and Relena were in Matthew's Skyline while the others, with their significant other of course were searching other sections of the city. 

            "I can't believe someone could just walk out of a hospital like that," said Relena. 

            "Well, he didn't exactly waltz right out the front door either, he sort of crawled out," Matt added. "This proves Q was right about him; he is unpredictable." 

            After he said this, Relena's cell phone began to ring. She answered it and turned to Matt. 

            "He's been spotted him downtown and Dorothy is following him! We need to hurry!" she said in a hurried tone. As the car turned to head downtown, Matt turned to Relena and said, "Why the big hurry? Dorothy could follow anyone and not lose them." 

            Relena replied, "He just bought a Viper." 

            After eating at a nearby fast-food joint, Tim spotted a car dealership, and feeling a bit lucky, decided to see what they had to offer. He discovered that the selection had a number of American spots cars, and a blue Dodge Viper GTS/R Concept Car was just begging him to buy it, so he did, with the card of course, all the while hoping what the people in the room had said was true. He was pleased to discover that when asked for his license, that his insurance information was stored on a smart chip in the license and that he had full coverage, so he was in and out of the dealership in less than half an hour. It was then he noticed he had an admirer. He spotted her giving him detailed exams from about two stores down before she turned and pulled a cell from her purse. The blonde, who Tim thought looked like Dorothy Catalonia, had probably called in for reinforcements which would be there any minute. Pull into traffic, Tim began to head out of the city when he noticed a red Skyline with two people in it, a man and a woman, pull into traffic a couple of cars behind him. As he watched, a BMW Z24, a Honda Accord, a Kawasaki speed bike, and a Harley pulled up behind him as well. Then when a Black H2 in the opposite lane did a 180 U-turn and pulled in with the rest, Tim decided to loose their tails and stepped on the accelerator.

_Highway 285 – Outside New __Port__City__, __Sanc__Kingdom___

            When Matt spotted the Viper pulling away from them, he realized that they weren't trying to be unobvious about the fact that they were following them so his trying to elude pursuit was not totally unexpected.

             "There, that's where we'll catch him," he said as he pointed to a dash mounted GPS unit that was showing traffic conditions down along the highway. 

            "Yes, with all the traffic he will slow down and hopefully we can catch him," Relena replied hopefully. 

            Tim, who also spotted the congestion on the GPS receiver of his own, saw a stretch of freeway that branched off the main highway. While just two lanes, it had a straight stretch that was almost two miles, and there he decided to use the NOS. Yeah the Viper had NOS, which had pleasantly surprised him after he began to inspect the car back on the lot. Seeing the turn coming up he decelerated and swiftly turned the car onto the straight, and after getting straightened out, slapped the switch for the NOS and holding on for dear life.

            When Matt and Relena turned the corner, they found themselves eating Tim's dust. 

            "So, that's how he wants to play," Matt mused as he punched the NOS switch in his car, sending it screaming after the Viper.

            Relena, after receiving another call on her cell phone, turned to Matt and said, "No need to catch him. My brother has a 'surprise' in store for him." 

            At that moment, the form of the Tallgeese III passed overhead and in front of Tim's fleeing Viper. The mobile suit swooped down upon the car and the results of the flyby were instantaneous. The car's brake lights flared to life as the car skidded into a wicked flat spin and coming to rest in a nearby ditch. As they approached, they saw Tim leap out of the immobilized Viper and pull his PPK, then they saw him look at his situation as the rest of the Gundam team caught up with them and he looked behind him, seeing the Tallgeese was not a figment of his imagination. He discharged the magazine from the weapon, threw it away from him, discharged the one bullet in the chamber, got on his knees, and laced his finger behind his head.

            When they approached, they heard Tim say, "Ya got me. I don't know what you want with me but you got me." 

            Matt replied, "You can put your hands down and get up. Like I said, we're on the same side." 

            A look of recognition passed over Tim's stunned face as he put two and two together. "Hey, you're the dude whose bullet I caught, right?"

            "Yes I am. I was hoping to thank you sooner, but you had already taken your leave of our accommodations, but I owe you one," Matt replied. "But now we need to get moving, so could you retrieve your stuff from your car because we need to go. The Preventers will take care of your car and sorts."

            Tim retrieved his gun and equipment from the car and climbed into the H2, since the Skyline was only had 2 seats. Then they all drove to a small private airport and boarded a jet that would take them to Myth Island.

            During the trip, Matt laid everything down for Tim: Osama, Saddam, the Olympics, the Gundams, Mariemaia, the works. Then, for some odd reason, he went a bit off subject, talking about his engagement with Relena.

            "So where are we going now?" Tim asked Matt, speaking for the first time since boarding.

            "Myth Island, the place where we train and store our Gundams. There, we will reveal the true reason you are here, and where you will receive your Gundam," Matt said to him.

            "MY Gundam?" Tim said, astonished.

            "Yes, yours. Gundam Janus, I think it's called," Matt explained.

            Trowa, who was piloting, announced that they were about to land on Myth Island.

            Tim, who was deep in thought, gave the announcement little heed. 'This has to be a dream, it's gotta be,' he kept thinking as the plane began to descend to Myth Island.


	5. The Threat Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Got IT?

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 5**

_Myth Island – Fuji Islands region, Pacific Ocean_

            "Well, they named this place right," Tim said to Matt as they walked to the meeting area of the island. "I mean, this is way too much."

            The Gundam team had just finished giving Tim the tour of the entire island, with a stop at the hangar that housed Tim's Gundam, named Janus. Tim almost fainted when he saw the Gundam he had dreamed about building standing proudly before him, to be piloted by him.

            The entire team was pleasantly surprised that the doctors had installed simulators for both mobile suit and hand to hand combat, which would allow them to get Tim up to speed in a hurry. They also meet Tim's Trainer, Q. He gave Tim a once over and Q said, "He'll do."

            They reached the conference area. Matt turned to Tim and said, "This is your show now and you're going to be asked a lot of tuff questions, so respond with some serious answers," as he opened the door.

            Seated around the conference table were Col. Une, Sally Po, the original Gundam team, Relena, the doctors, and the rest of the American Gundam Team.

            After brief introductions were made, Col. Une got right to the point.

            "Mr. Rau, can you tell us just who is the Regent, and what kind of organization is the Invid?" Une asked.

            Tim looked as if he had been slapped silly.

            "Well, since you mentioned the Invid and the Regent, I have only one thing to say: we are so screwed. The Invid are a race of space-faring parasites that thrive on a substance called Protoculture; they capture a planet with any significant source, and exhausting the supplies, move on to another source. Now in the series Robotech: New Generation, earth was invaded by the Invid Regise, who took a different approach to everything that the Regent did. They were eventually convinced to leave the planet, which they did. The Regent, on the other hand, which appeared in the follow up series, The Sentinels, which was 4 partially complete episodes of a series that was never finished, has a serious inferiority complex, and a real short temper. We need to be extremely cautious if bin Laden is involved with this dude," Tim explained.

            "What about tactics and weapons?" Trowa asked.

            "Tactics wise, they act like a hive of insects, swarming any opponent until it is no longer a threat. As for weapons, they generally have three classes: Scout, Trooper, and Enforcer. The scout looks like a flying crab; it is generally unarmed and just tears it target to pieces with its claws, and if it's armed it generally has two plasma launchers. The Trooper, like the Scout, looks like a giant crab. However, it's larger and has a meaner temper; mostly a ground type, it is usually unarmed except for sharp claws, unless it is a Shocktrooper, which then adds even stronger plasma launchers. And finally, the Enforcer is armed with dual laser cannons, and is at home on the ground and in the air, it is heavily armored and defiantly not to be messed with. However, they all share a single weakness, their eye, which the pilot sits behind. If you can get to the eye, they're done," Tim answered. "That's all I know."

            "Well this definitely gives us an edge, so now we can reprogram the simulators so we will be ready if we have to face these horrid creatures," Q injected.

_3 days later…_

           "Man, what a day," exclaimed Matt as the team finished another day in the sims, honing their skills and getting Tim ready for combat. "If I had known he would have taken to piloting so easily, I wouldn't have been so soft on him." They watched as Jason climbed out of his simulator.

            "Twice in one day is all I can bear!" exclaimed Jason.

            "Did they get you again?" asked Nikita.

            "Uh-huh, he even used the same trick that he used last time," Jason replied.

            "Which one was that?" asked a bemused Hilde as she took Jason's arm.

            "Oh, the one where I fire a whole load of missiles at him in a urban setting and he take his Alpha and turn it into the guardian mode, flies behind a building with my missiles behind him, comes right at me, dodges me, and watches as my missiles that are still trailing him, crash into me. Then he links up with the Beta, goes armored and proceeds to hose me down with every weapon he has. End of story." Jason lamented.

            "Yeah, he seems to have a lot of tricks up his sleeve," pointed out Trowa, who also had become one of Tim's victims. "While his suit lack power for a direct toe to toe encounter with a Gundam, he does gain an edge when you add his maneuverability and variety of weapons to what appears to be a brilliant tactician, I would say he would have a fighting chance against even Black Death."

            Matt turned his head as Dr. J and the others came walking up.

            "I have good news: we have a mission for you." Dr. J said. "It appears that a company that the Preventers have been investigating for terrorist activity is actually a front for Osama and Treize. The owner of this company is having a party tomorrow and we believe this is an opportunity to gather data that shouldn't be missed. Miss Catalonia has been invited as a guest and has offered to take one of you along as a date to allow us to gather the necessary data. We believe that by having one of you visible at the party that will have their security watching the party extremely hard, which means we hope that the data cores will be lightly guarded." 

            As he finished, Tim got out of his simulator and walked up.

            Q then spoke up. "While their attention is directed on the decoy, a small team should be able to penetrate their security and remain undiscovered long enough to gather the intelligence we need and escape. In other words, a simple milk run."

            Tim who had gathered up what he could about this mission the spoke up.

            "So who gets to be the decoy?" he asked.

            Q turned to Tim, "Well, since you asked, I have one thing to say: congratulations, you have just won a date with the lovely Dorothy Catalonia, so I hope you can dance and like tuxedo's and you had better know you manners."

            "Great, so when do I leave?" asked Tim.

            "Tomorrow morning, after we finish briefing and issuing your mission equipment." answered Q.

            "What have I gotten myself into now?" murmured a downfallen Tim as Q and the rest of the doctors walked away. 

            "I'll probably get myself ran through by Dorothy in 30 seconds flat with my luck with women," Tim mused as he waked for his room. "But hey, it's only the first date, so maybe I'll get lucky and our cover will be blown and we have to get dodge before she gets me," he pondered as he headed to his room, to get what he believed, his last full night of sleep for a long time.


	6. Treize, Osama and Dorothy, OH MY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 6**

_Catalonia__ _Mansion___ – Outside __Hamburg__, _Germany____

           "Let's go over the mission one final time," Q said. "Tim will be escorting Miss Catalonia to this party that is being hosted by a computer firm that we believe is providing intelligence to Osama and his allies. No doubt that when they realize just who Tim is, their sure to keep a close eye on him, allowing Heero, Matt and Trowa the chance to slip in unnoticed and do some investigating. We have put out that the other Gundam Pilots are on missions elsewhere so no one should suspect anything, and if anything goes down you have your PPK but I suggest that discretion is the better part of valor so you should just escape."

            Tim asked as he finished adjusting his tux, "So, do I get a cover name?"

            "Why, yes you do; it's going to be James Bond, no relation," said Q.

            "Right, and I suppose I also get a tricked out car as well?" said Tim in a sarcastic tone.

            "That is also correct. I took the liberty of converting your Viper into quite the arsenal, if I do say so myself. It has been equipped with the latest in weapons and gadgets: M-60 machine guns mounted in the nose, Target seeking shotguns, AT-6 Swatter missiles mounted in the doors, mine dispenser, M-167 7.62mm Chain Gattling located in the rear and is controlled by your sunglasses, which double as Night and adverse weather optical systems and a full suit of ECMs and diversionary devices," Q explained with a smug look on his face.

            Before anything else could be said, a Butler came and announced that it was nearing time for their departure.

            As Tim walked out the door, Q handed him his watch, PPK and gave him his final instructions. He said, "After we gather the data we need, I suggest that you and Miss Catalonia vacate the area because we are blowing the mainframes sky high, so you'll have about 10 minuets after we contact you with our update to leave, if worse comes to worse, the Alpha is at a abandoned airfield a few miles away from the party, but it will be about 20 minutes before any support can arrive to assist you, so use _extreme caution."_

            With this knowledge, Tim walked down the hall and into the foyer, where he was to meet his 'date'.

            When she came down the stairs, only one word could describe her: drop dead gorgeous.

            While Tim was doing his best to keep his chin somewhere above his neck, Dorothy was appraising her escort for the evening, and was faintly surprised at who was escorting her. While not the most attractive person in the Earth Sphere, he had a quality that all of the men her mother had convinced her to at least date once didn't have, he actually convinced her he was sincere, and not just another money grubbing suitor looking for her inheritance.

            While this mental appraisal of both parties continued for a few more moments, Tim walked to the stairs and presented Dorothy with a white rose he had picked out.

            Dorothy sniffed it then held out her hand to Tim, he then took it and with a small bow, kissed her hand.

            "I don't believe we have been formally introduced; my name is Timothy Kurt Rau," said Tim.

            "And my name is Dorothy Catalonia, it is a pleasure to meet you," she replied.

_Somewhere – Downtown __Hamburg_, ___Germany___

            Leaving the mansion behind, the pair arrived at the party and went inside. Almost immediately, Tim cold tell something was wrong, it wasn't the fact that after he stepped inside security was immediately beefed up; it was something more elusive.

            Scanning the room, he saw that most of the occupants were younger people, like him and Dorothy. The first to greet them was the organizer of the party, a Mr. Sherlock Fenwick, a German fellow who had made a killing in the area of organic computers and was the prime suspect in the Preventers' investigation.

            "Ah Dorothy, so good to see you, haven't seen you since Romefeller," Mr. Fenwick exclaimed.

            "Yes it has been a long time," she replied.

            "And just who might this gentlemen be?" said Fenwick, referring to Tim.

            "My name is Bond, James Bond. No relation," Tim replied frankly.

            "Ok, well have yourselves a good time, and maybe later I can introduce you to our guests of honor," said Fenwick as he walked away to greet more guests.

            "Guests of honor, with what the Preventers have on him, I definitely don't like the sound of that," remarked Tim.

            "I'm not feeling that either," Dorothy agreed.

_In a ventilation shaft…_

            "Man, don't they ever clean these things?" thought Matt as he, Heero, and Trowa crawled through the dusty shafts. 

            At a predetermined junction they split in different directions, Trowa to monitor the security office, Heero to hack the mainframe, and Matt to check on Tim's progress. Both Heero and Trowa where armed with Heckler & Koch (H&K) MP5SD submachine guns and H&K Mark 23 pistols, both silenced, while Matt decided to keep his original weapons, a FAMAS with a rebuilt silenced barrel built by Dr. J to silence the weapon, as well as his twin Deagles. All of them carried weapons just in extreme cases, because you can never be too careful.

            By the time he had crawled his way to a vent that could see into the ballroom, Heero reported that he was almost finished, and Trowa reported that nothing was changing, so Matt breathed a sigh of relief. As he watched, he saw Tim and Dorothy look like they were actually enjoying each others company, lightly laughing at one of Tim's small jokes, or dancing when one of Dorothy's favorite waltz's was played. Matt could see that the two of them made a pretty good pair, but felt his heart go cold ad he saw three people approaching them. One was the master of ceremonies, Fenwick, but the other two were the ones that had Matt quietly cursing, it was Treize and Osama.

_Meanwhile, back at the party…_

            Tim, who was beginning to actually enjoy this assignment, found that Dorothy was actually pretty friendly once you got past her cold exterior, which Tim found unusually easy considering his bad luck with girls. They had just finished another waltz when Mr. Fenwick approached them.

            "Hello again, I just stopped by to introduce you to my guests of honor." Fenwick said.

            As Tim turned, he was horrified at coming face-to-face with the two most powerful enemies that anyone could face. All he could do to keep himself from pulling his PPK and putting them both down was to take Treize hand in a firm handshake.

            "If I'm not mistaken, you're dead," Tim said to Treize.

            "Reports of my demise have been… inaccurate," Treize replied.

            "You must be Osama Bin Laden, the great jihad leader," Tim spoke to Osama.

            Osama was a bit surprised. He said, "Yes I am… and you are?"

            "My name is Bond, James Bond," Tim's replied suavely. Then he felt his cell phone vibrate. 

             "Well perhaps later we can get together and get to know each other a little better," said Fenwick, as he led Treize and Osama away.

            As soon as they were out of earshot, he pulled out his cell and brought it to his ear.

            "That was way to close man… you have 10 minutes to get your asses out of there," said Matt, on the other end.

            "Roger that, extracting now," Tim replied seriously.

_Back in the shaft…_

            Seeing Tim and Dorothy begin to move towards the doors, Matt abandoned his perch and moved to their exit. He, Trowa, and Heero quickly escaped and left the area. As they were passing behind some guards, he overheard them receive orders to detain Tim and Dorothy. He put two and two together and whipped out his phone, hoping it wasn't too late.

_Seconds earlier…_

            As he watched Dorothy and Tim walk out the door into the night, Treize was troubled by the fact that his gut was telling him that he had met Mr. Bond before.

            "Osama, didn't it seem strange that someone we've never met new so much about us?" asked Treize.

"Yes, it is strange that…" he stopped, thought about it, and turned to Treize, "wait a minute… I just realized who that was; that was the American Tim Rau!"

            He then turned to Fenwick, "You must have Mr. Bond and Miss Catalonia detained, they may be spies!"

            "What? At once sir!" Fenwick replied.

_Outside…_

            Tim and Dorothy had just begun to head up the drive when Tim's cell began to ring; he brought it up on the interior communications and was surprise by Matt's strained voice.

            "Tim, your cover has been blown, you gotta get out of there," Matt said in a hurried voice. 

            As if to emphasize his point, bullets began to ping of the bullet proofed exterior of the car as Tim accelerated towards the gate, which was shutting rapidly. Thinking quickly, Tim reached over and brought up his offensive systems panel and selected 2 of his 6 AT-6 swatters and aimed the reticule at the gate. Launching them, he had the satisfaction of seeing the gate disappear as they sped off into the night, heading for the airfield.

            His radar began to beep for his attention as they pulled up to a desolate hangar.

            The radar showed two objects heading his way and he figured from their speed and altitude they were Aries. Pulling Dorothy inside the hangar, he pulled out a remote for the car sending it on a one way trip to distract the incoming suits.

            "Here, put this on," shouted Tim as he threw a small bundle that contained a flight suit and helmet to Dorothy. He ducked behind a stack of crates and stripped off his clothes and threw his own suit on. The suits were modeled after a fighter pilots suit and the helmet, instead of the full mask that most used, was the old style removable that modern fighter jock in our world use. 

            With his boots on he ran to the Alpha, and pulled away the tarp that had been covering it and gave it a quick inspection. Seeing everything was in order, he climbed up to the cockpit and opened the canopy over the tandem seats. Normally the Alpha was a single seat aircraft, but Tim had Q create removable nose sections with both single and dual seats just for this type of occasion.

            Hearing a noise behind him, he turned and found that Dorothy had gotten into her suit and was waiting patently for hem to help her get aboard. He reached down and pulled her onto the wing and said, "You know, you look better in that suit than you did in that dress." as he helped her get strapped in. All she did during that time was blush. He then jumped into the front seat and began to power up his half Gundam just as a distant explosion rocked the hangar.

            "Fuck, there goes the Viper; Q is just going to love me," Tim mused as he brought the engines online and taxied to the strip. As he began the takeoff roll, his radar indicated the Aries had spotted them and were coming down the same runway he was on. Tim selected his missiles and depressed the firing stud. Above and behind the canopy, the missile banks spat forth 4 flaming arrows that impacted the Aries downing them as the Alpha soared overhead and far away.

            Dorothy got on the intercom and said, "On our next date, can we try something a little less dangerous?" 

            Tim chuckled as he spotted Wing Zero, Heavyarms and Shining Bird Wing pulled into formation with him.

            "What's a matter, party to boring for you?" Matt said, amused.

            Nah, they just ran out of a snack, that's all," Tim gave an equally amused reply. "Did you get everything?"

            "That and more, although it'll take weeks to process all the data I can tell that something big is about to go down in a big way," Heero replied.

As they began to take the course that would return them to Myth Island, Tim got on the intercom and said to Dorothy, "About that next date…"


	7. Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 7**

_Myth Island – Fuji Islands region, Pacific Ocean_

            It was five days after the last mission and the mood on the island was very relaxed. Matt and the rest of the Gundam pilots were on the beach, just having a little fun in the sun.

            'Or sand,' thought Matt as he watched Jason and Hilde making out further down the beach.

            "They've been at it for almost an hour," Relena said as she noticed the direction of Matt's gaze.

            "Yeah, and I'll bet you five bucks that Jason passes out first," said Matt, smiling.

            "You're on," she replied back.

            "Hey, has anyone seen Tim or Heero?" asked Trel as she and Duo walked up.

            "Nope, not a piece of hide or hair of them, and the same goes for Dorothy and Amy," Matt said, with a little concern in his voice, "…for the last four days."

            "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it; their probably in a group make out or something to that effect," Duo chipped in with his trademark grin in place. 

            "Duo!" exclaimed Trel as she smacked him upside the head, "What a mean thing to say! Just so you know, I spoke to Dorothy the other day and it seems their all hard at work trying to make sense of the data we recovered, and Tim and Heero seem to be obsessed to complete it."

            During this whole conversation, Relena had walked out into the water and had begun to swim when a dark form under the water rose up and leapt at her, it grabbed her and she did the only thing she could do: scream.

            Matt and the others whirled around at the sound of Relena's scream to find her in the clutches of several frogmen. The whole group had just begun to move towards her aid when the sound of several guns being cocked made them turn around. Matthew dove backwards to his spot where he was lying a few minutes before and pulled out his twin Deagles from under the blanket and aimed it at the several men, dressed as OZ commandos, who where surrounding them.

            Before anyone could speak, they heard, "Well, it seems we caught you napping today… such lousy form." Then Treize appeared with his usual air of smugness.

            "So, you decided to visit us in person," Matt said, pointing his guns at a different commando every 5 seconds. "How splendid."

            "I wouldn't be talking if I were you Mr. Miranda," Treize responded. "And please put down your weapons; you wouldn't want to be dying on this beautiful beach, wouldn't you?"

            He growled as he unloaded the clips, slowly placed his weapons on the ground, and kicked it in the direction of Treize's boots.

_Minutes Prior…_

            Tim had been staring at the same data for the past four days. With only about eight hours of sleep, and a quick Hollywood shower to see him through, he was slowly losing it. He, Dorothy, Amy, and Heero had been working on figuring out Osama's plan since they had returned to the island, but so far had little to show for it.

            "That's it! Another minute in here, and I'm gonna loose it!" exclaimed Tim very loudly.

            "I'm in favor of hitting the beach," Amy said.

            "I second that," Dorothy added.

            "Yes, I believe some rest should help us thinks a bit clearer," Heero spoke.

            "Ok, I'll head down to the beach and let everyone know were still alive and coming to join them," Tim said as he began to move down the path to the beach.

As Tim approached the beach, he heard Relena scream and broke into a run. Sensing danger, he dove into some bushes that were around to beach and spotted Treize and his Commandos. He turned around and headed back up the path and ran into Heero, who was carrying a bag on his shoulders. Tim figured out why.

            "The girls?" he asked.

            "OZ hit the house with sleeping gas, I spotted them being carried to the beach," Heero replied. He then handed Tim a MP5SD and his PPK with a silencer attached to it.

            "How did they find out about this place?" he asked, hissed.

            "I don't know, but… shh, someone's coming," whispered Heero.

            Tim and Heero ducked into the bushes just as Two Commandos came walking by. Tim motioned with his hands and Heero nodded his head and began to move further down the path. Tim pulled out his boot knife and stepped behind the second commando. He then threw his empty hand over the commando's mouth and slit his throat with his knife. The commando's partner, sensing the extra movement behind him whirled around and began to track his gun up at Tim just as Heero stepped behind him and snapped his neck with his hands.

            Tim walked up to Heero's victim and pulled out his communicator and listened for a moment.

            "They're recalling everyone to the beach, so we need to hurry," Tim said.

            Heero nodded his head. They quickly move to the beach, hiding behind some rocks that were in earshot of the hostages.

            "…what is this?" demanded Matt, ever aware of their dire situation.

            "This," Treize motioned with his hands, "is our declaration of a challenge to you Gundam Pilots. You see, your families have no idea of what you are or where you are, so we thought that they should know. We even think that they should be on hand to witness your final defeat. Of course if you try to stop us, there could be… collateral damage. Of course, to make it fair, we decided to work our way down the list starting with Mr. Rau. His family should be surprised to find him alive, for the moment. And there is nothing you can do about it."

            'And let me guess Mr. Treize,' Matt thought, 'I'm last on the list.'

            Treize then took a step back and signaled to his men. They all activated a device on their arms and suddenly they all disappeared into glowing portals.

            Tim and Heero ran to the stunned group. Matt turned to say something but Tim cut him off.

            "We heard, but what does he mean collateral damage?" Tim asked.

            "I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good. I'm calling Une and I need you to find Osama's base. The location has to be in the data." Matt said, with a major tone in his voice.

            "Our families…" Tim whispered as everyone began to head back to the house.

            'What the fuck is going on?' Matt thought again. 'Some shit's about to go down, and it's gonna be bad.'


	8. Reunions Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Gundam Wing: A New Threat

By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)

Chapter 8

Myth Island – Fuji Islands region, Pacific Ocean

"OK, I just finished talking to Col. Une. They've discovered the mole, but where too late to warn us of any trouble," Matt said.

"Our main concern now is the safety of our families," Tim added, looking much stressed.

"Alright, this is what I have planned: Tim, you return to your home and monitor the situation from your home. If anything happens, holler at us and we'll be coming. The rest of us will return to our respected homes before Treize can pull a fast one," Matt ordered.

"That won't be necessary," Dr. J said. "My colleagues and I have spent the few last hours attempting to gather information about your parents and after several hours we discovered, besides the fact that the Inter-Dimensional Long Distance is very expansive, that all of your parents, including yours Mr. Rau, where invited to an all-expense paid cruise. Oh, and we found out Mr. Rau that your sister is holding a party in your residence, so we quickly contacted local law enforcement."

"Excellent," Tim said.

"We've pinpointed their position; they are 100 miles SW off the coast of Sicily, Italy," Dr. J explained.

"So we have a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean with Captain Treize and his scumbag crew. How are we going to infiltrate the ship without crashing their dinner?" Matt questioned.

Q said, "Simple: Tim will be transported onto the ship and will secure the LZ (landing zone). Once then, you'll infiltrate the ship via RIB's (Ridged Inflatable Boats)."

"Now, for the obvious question: how in the hell am I supposed to infiltrate the ship and secure the LZ when I'm in broad view of every guard on the ship?" Tim asked.

"And now for the obvious answer: they don't see you," Q responded.

"Oh…so…you're going to make me invisible," Tim quipped.

"Yes, as the matter of fact," Q said as a screen came down. "This is the Spectersuit. It's an armored powered plated with Gundanium and Neo-Titanium and it's equipped with the most advanced sensors money can buy. It also allows the user to gain superhuman strength – in short, you can bench a car. But the most exiting thing about this is the cloaking system."

"Cloaking device?" Tim asked in disbelief even as he stared at the suit which resembled Master Chief's suit from Halo.

"The system uses the theory of light reflection to cause all light wavelengths to curve around the suit, rendering it invisible on all light spectrums until you're on the way top," Q explained. "It's also equipped with a number of attachment points for weapon storage and combat kits in containers that also have the properties as the suit, with room for expansions. The left arm is voice activated with serves as a computer and GPS global positioning. The right arm has a grappling took with winch system. The only problem is that we only have one of these."

"What? There's only one?" Duo asked.

"Apparently, we had enough money to afford one. Don't worry; you'll all look the same. The suit is black, and I think that everyone that's in the mission is also wearing black," Q said.

"OK then, so how do we get the rest of the team in?" Heero asked.

Dr. J answered, "Mr. Rau will be transported 5 minutes before you are. When you're transported, you'll be at an altitude of 5000 ft. and ½ mile away from the liner. You'll parachute in, infiltrate via boat, and link up with Specter."

"Who's Specter?" Matt asked.

"Specter is Mr. Rau's code name," Q said as he handed him a gem, oddly shaped like a ghost.

"I can only imagine what this is," Tim said with a grin on his face.

"Now, with that taken care of, we'll continue with the briefing," Dr. J said, waiting for second. "After you board the vessel you'll split into 4 teams of 4," Dr. J said.

"That equals 16 operatives. We only have 12 at the moment," Quatre said.

"That's why we're bringing in four Preventers agents. Meet Domingo "Ding" Chavez & Santiago Arnavisca, both former Navy SEALs, and Andrew Burke & Jamal Murad, both former British SAS. They'll be tagging along on this mission," Dr. J said.

"Nice to meet you Chavez," Matt said.

"This is a nice place, I must say," Chavez said back. Dr. J coughed, and we got back to the briefing.

"Alpha team consists of Matt, Amy, Savanna, and Santiago; Bravo team consists of Tim, Jason, Nikita, and Trel; Charlie consists of Heero, Quatre, Andrew and Jamal; and Delta team consists of Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Chavez," Q explained.

"Why four teams?" Trowa asked.

"Because this mission has no room for failure. Alpha and Bravo will secure the hostages located below the bow of the ship. Charlie and Delta will secure the fantail of the ship and provide cover if needed," Dr. J explained.

"How will we extract the hostages?" Wufei asked. Everyone else had certain looks towards the doctors. Ultimately, Wufei's question was never heard.

"I can see from the looks that some of you are wondering why we can't simply transport your parents here like we did. The basic reason is that we had plenty of time to plan your transports here and that we had your biosigns already established. Once you secure the hostages, you'll extract to the fantail. There, you'll use the gems to transport everyone en mass," J said.

"What happens then?" Nikita asked.

"Your parents will have everything explained to them, and then their memories will be wiped clean; they'll remember having a good time on the cruise. Then they will be returned to their homes, unaware of the events that are unfolding," Q said.

"So, let's get this party started!" Jason said.

"That's the spirit. Arm up and meet us in the lab. Mr. Rau…err…I mean Specter, come with me," Q said.

10 minutes later, all the teams where next to the lab waiting for one of their most important missions yet.

Dr. J added a M203 12-gauge shotgun attachment to Matt's FAMAS, still silenced. The cool thing was that with a switch, he could fire the FAMAS and the shotgun from the same trigger. Everyone else had a silenced M4, also with a shotgun attachment. As for backups, Matt always had his useful twin Deagles, and the rest had silent Beretta M92FS. Tim on the other hand was equipped with a silenced and scoped M-14 'Master Key', a M-14 with a 12-Gauge shotgun attached beneath the barrel, and a pair of Smith & Wesson .50 caliber revolvers that were located in buried holsters on the legs of the Spectersuit like Robocop.

As for equipment, Alpha and Charlie had flashbangs, HE grenades, C4, and ammo, while Bravo and Delta had smoke grenades, HE grenades, breaching charges, and ammo. Everyone had an IR & NV headset w/ communicator.

They all turned heads as the door hissed open and Q walking up to us with Tim behind in the Spectersuit. Matt saw that the suit was slightly configured from the original configuration. Along with his weapons, he had a sheath on his back. The only weapon that was visible was the M-14, which had a unusual coloring to it, so Matt guessed that it also had the same stealth properties the suit had.

Tim walked over to us and said, "I felt that since I had to board this hostile ship, I might as well look the part," as he put on a Jolly Rogers bandanna then whipped out a large cutlass from the sheath on his back. "Avast there you scurvy sea dogs! Prepare to be boarded by Ghost Beard the Pirate!" he said in his most piratey voice while pointing at his cutlass at a monitor showing the ship. And then he smirked at us as he looked at us, locked his helmet into place, chambered a round into the M4, and looked at the doctors. "Alright Scotty, beam me down!" he said as he dissolved in a flash of light.

Above, a monitor counted down from 5 minutes. During that time, last minute checks where made, and Andrew said some jokes for good measure. The timer hit zero and Matt said, "Alright, let's go to work!" and gave a thumbs up as they all dissolved into the light.


	9. Reunions Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 9**

_100 miles SW off the coast of Sicily, Italy_

            Tim materialized on the port side of the liner in full stealth mode. As soon as he could see, he began to sweep the entire side with his enhanced vision, courtesy of the Spectersuit's advanced sensors on the suit. He spotted at least three guards on deck, two near him and one above him. Glancing at his computer unit, he saw he had wasted 30 precious seconds and needed to act fast. Aiming his silenced M-14 at the upper guard, he squeezed of three subsonic rounds and dropped him to the deck. Switching to full automatic fire, he charged to two remaining guards and dropped them in their tracks, never seeing their executioner. Hearing a beeping sound coming from his computer he saw that he had one minute left until the Calvary arrived, he walked over to the nearest boarding ladder and tied an IR glow stick to it to guide the boats in. This done, he then crouched by the ladder to guard against any interruptions and began to scan the rest of the ship for the hostages. When the timer hit zero, Tim saw what to others might have been a solitary lightning bolt in the high clouds, signaling an approaching squall, But Tim knew the lightning was not natural, but the rest of the team dropping in.

½ _Mile off the Port Beam - Altitude: 4900 FT_

            Matt and the other materialized and opened their parachutes within seconds of going into free-fall. Matt scanned the area with his Headset and located the RIBs in the water waiting for them. When everyone splashed down, each team assembled at their respective boat and they moved towards the ship. As they approached, Matt noticed a single light on the side of the ship and motioned with his hand to head towards it. When the boats had pulled along side, Matt climbed the short ladder and scanned the deck.

            "Tim, where are you?" Matt whispered.

            "Right next to you," Tim said silently as he uncloaked.  

            Matt turned around and signaled the all clear and in moments all 16 operatives were on deck, arranged in a protective semi-circle.

            "What do you got Tim?" asked Matt.

            "The hostages are all located on deck two, in the bow dining hall guarded by two guards. Three guards are posted in the bridge and two are in the engine spaces aft. I also have three partial contacts moving around the ship, but they could be rats or sensor shadows," Tim reported.

            "Seven to ten guards… something's not right here," said Chavez. "Shouldn't there be more guards or at least some bombs?"

            "That's a big negative, but your right something smells," answered Tim.

            "Ok then, this has to be a set-up, but we have no choice," Matt said. "Alpha and Delta teams will attempt a rescue of the hostages. Bravo will secure the bridge and stand by to assist with the rescue, and Charlie will take out the guards in the engine area and secure the fantail. Move quickly, but exercise _extreme caution._"****

            "Wait… hold up a sec… they just moved two hostages to the bridge, but I have a better reading on the guards with the hostages. They are standing in front of the door, one inside the other outside. I suggest out the outside one then breach the door eliminating the inner one," Tim said as he stood up.

            "Ok, you heard him, let's make this happen," ordered Matt as he led his team down a nearby ladder with Delta team following.

            Bravo team move through a side hatch and into a ladder area leading to the bridge. Tim cloaked himself again and moved ahead of the group looking for booby traps and security devices. Thankfully he found none. The rest of the team assembled outside the door leading to the bridge and opened the door slightly. Tim scanned the interior spotting the guards and noting their position began to look for the hostages. And then he found them.

            "SHIT! My parents!" Tim hissed. "Okay, here's what were doing. I'm going to sneak into the room and neutralize the first two guards, on my signal take out the third." 

            "What's the signal?" asked Nikita.

            "You'll know," answered Tim.

            Tim moved while cloaked between the two guards and draped an arm on a shoulder each and uncloaked.

            "Hi ya fellas," Tim chirped just before he banged their heads together knocking them both out.

            The other guard, who had witnessed his fellow terrorists being taken out by a ghost, began to take action as he brought the muzzle of his AK-47 to bear on Tim. It never reached there. Seconds after Tim's performance the door burst open and the other guard was dropped by a well placed shot from Jason's M4.

            "Alpha leader this is Bravo leader, hostages secure," Tim radioed to Matt.

            "Roger that, Charlie team reports fantail secure. Transport your hostages and await orders," Matt replied.

            "Roger, on the move." Tim answered.

            His parents, who had been sitting quietly off to the side, spoke up.

            "Who are you folks?" asked his father, an Air Force security police man.

            "How did you do that?" asked his mother.

            "Well, you see I'm actually dead and so being in the state I'm in, in can do that," Tim answered as he removed his helmet.

            "TIMOTHY!" screeched his mother and father as they saw who their savior was "But how… Why?" they asked while still catching their breath.

            "You see, I was nowhere near the house when it went up, but any other questions will have to be answered after class, because we need to get to the extraction point," Tim said as he led his team and parents aft.

            Alpha and Delta team had reached their objective and quietly dispatched the outside guard. Matt then set a breaching charge on the door, and with a count of three on his fingers, blew the door off its hinges. The door caught the other guard unaware and saved the team the trouble of dealing with him.

            Entering the room, Matt saw the hostages were in good condition and with no more enemies in sight, he removed his mask.

            "Mathew!" yelled Matt's Dad, as his mother looked on in disbelief. 

            "Yeah, were here to rescue you, so can everybody move to the aft fantail area quickly, and then all your questions will be answered." Matt announced, using his most diplomatic voice. 'Relena's starting to rub off on me,' Matt thought.

            Once everyone had assembled on the fantail, Tim walked over to Matt.

            "Ok, so can we go now?" Tim inquired

            "Soon, the docs said it would take a couple of minutes to lock onto everyone," Matt answered.

            "Time you do not have," Treize's voice boomed out of the middle of nowhere.

            Everyone whirled around searching for the source of the voice.

            "Treize, show yourself!" shouted Matt.

            "Yeah, Mr. Fist the dentist wants to have a close look at your teeth," Tim challenged.

            "You can stop searching and put your weapons down as I am not aboard the ship, but I am communicating via the ships radio and loudspeakers," Treize announced. "I must congratulate you on rescuing your parents. However, they were bait for a trap. You see, the Invid Regent has taken a fancy to seeing your downfall and has provided assistance in this venture," he went on with a gloating laugh.

            Suddenly out of the water flew an Enforcer and two Shocktroopers. 

            Treize then said, "Troopers, destroy them, make sure none survive. Good-bye Gundam Pilots!" 

            The Invid turned and began moving towards the heroes.

            Tim threw down his M-14 and moved his hands next to his sides, out of two leg holsters popped his .50 caliber Magnum Research BFR with scopes.

            "Aim for their eyes," Yelled Tim as plasma rounds began to explode around them.

            Everyone opened up with all they had. One of the Shocktroopers caught a Golden .50AE and went down. The Enforcer and remaining Shocktrooper split up one on each side of the area.

            "Tango down!" Matthew said as he was unloading with his FAMAS.

            Tim had just finished reloading his pistols when a plasma round exploded at his feet, throwing him in the air and towards the side. However he caught a vertical pole, and in a move of worthy of Neo, used his inertia to throw himself towards the Enforcer. He landed on a ventilation shaft 'eye' level with the Invid and emptied both drums of his revolvers into the eye and then back flipping away as it exploded.

            The remaining trooper, suddenly began a kamikaze move heading straight at the group even as several direct hits were scored, hoping to at least crash in the group, however this was not to be, as for when it got close and the eye was pierced, killing the "pilot." Then, the Pilots and their parents disappeared in a flash of light.

_Myth Island – Fuji Islands region, Pacific Ocean_

            The entire group materialized above the floor in the doc's lab and crashed into it.

            When Tim's wits returned he sat up, just as everyone else did.

            "Hey doc, I thought we agreed to install padding because I hate hitting the floor!" said Matt.

            Dr. J walked up and said, "We did. However it would have been rude of us to allow our guests to arrive in such a painful way."

            Matt's mother turned to face him. "Mathew, where are we?" she asked.

            Jason however spoke up. "Welcome, you have just entered the Twilight Zone," he said with a goofy grin. 


	10. Dawn of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 10**

_Myth Island – Fuji Islands region, Pacific Ocean_

            'Well, that was fun while it lasted,'silently remarked a crestfallen Tim. It had been a week since the rescue of the team's parents and today was the day that they returned home. 'Home…I have no home,' he continued to think. 

            The week had been a tearful one; each pilot had taken their parents aside and explained the whole situation in there own way. Tim's situation, however, was a bit more difficult to explain. After all, he was considered dead and gone back in the pilots own dimension. But he lived through it and his parents were just relived that he was Okay. But now it was time to go home. One by one each pilot had taken the parents and escorted them to the "departure room" where they first arrived and saw them safely returned. As for the memories, each pilot had taken the task the night before to slip some meds into each of their parent's food, meds that would take effect once they returned home, removing any trace of their adventures, and replacing them with new memories.

            After Tim's parents had been transported, after a small good-bye, Tim went out and walked to a small bluff that over looked the sea. He went there to think and to sometimes dream about what was to become of him. His quiet was disturbed as Matt walked up.

            "Well, that went well," remarked Matt.

            "I've seen worse," answered Tim, "…far, far, worse."

            "How could this have been better?" asked Matt.

            "We could have told them about Relena and you," Tim snickered back.

            "Oh…and what about you and Dorothy? I seem to recall that you didn't come back until the day _AFTER_ your last date with her," Matt said, "…or that she is also an ex-nut case."

            "Hey, I told you guys that I had to make a stop over at Boeing to see if I could get some Hellfire Missiles for the new Viper that Q is putting together. And besides," Tim smirked, "birds of a feather flock together."

            "I didn't know cuckoo's flocked," Matt responded.

            "Ha ha, very funny," Tim retorted, but before he could return the shot, Matt's _i_730 Nextel cell phone began to ring.

            "Hello, this is Miranda speaking…uh-huh…uh-huh…alright…we'll get on it," Matt talked. Then put the phone away, and turned back to Tim.

            "Hey Romeo, it looks like were back in business. The Preventers think that they have tracked down Osama," he said to him.

            Tim just turned and said, "It's about damn time; I really have an itch to kick his ass."

            Matt just smiled and replied, "Well take a number and get in line…it's a long one," as he flipped open his cell phone and started to gather the team together.

_Later, in a conference room…_

           "Now that everyone has arrived, this briefing will now commence," said Col. Une via video conference from the Preventers HQ in Brussels, Belgium.

            J stood up and started talking. "Well it appears that our hour has come. We have traced Osama to the Tora Bora region of Afghanistan, and have serious intel that suggests that his main base of operations is located there," he said.

Q then stood and said, "I can see that the confusion on some of your faces as to why he would choose this particular country as the site of his main base, but you must understand that your histories and ours are similar in some areas and different in ours. The entire area, including India, Pakistan and Afghanistan, was never controlled by the Alliance or OZ, and even though the country was controlled by the Taliban, the country was liberated for different reasons in the past era. Afghanistan actually is the most powerful nation in the area and happens to have a peaceful Muslim government that has more in common with the United States in government than any country in the world today."

J then stood back up. "The area we are interested in is an area that was mined heavily during the begging phases of the construction of the colonies. Osama has quietly turned the area into quite the fortress. Besides the bases own defenses, you will have to tangle with several Leo, and Aries suits along with the usual mix of Scorpio and some Serpent suits as well. However, the biggest threat is that the Preventers believe that Osama may have WMD's stored at the site, if you locate any, destroy them," he went on.

            Col. Une then said, "Because of situations elsewhere, you Gundam pilots are the only force that can currently deal with this mission. You will be split into two teams; Alpha team will consist of the AGT, with the exception of Mr. Rau. Bravo team will consist of the OGT, with the exception of Mr. Winner who is away on business with Ms. Relena and Ms. Catalonia during a Goodwill tour of the outer colonies. Mr. Rau or Specter will take his place and provide Close Air Support {CAS} should the need arise. What has me worried is that neither Osama or Treize's Gundams have been sited at the location so use extra caution and be ready to react if this turns out to be a ploy," she explained.

            J then again took the floor: "Besides eliminating the base, we also need you to see if you can locate any more information on Osama's Dimensional gateway technology. The information that we have recovered and analyzed reveals he has four possible types: The armbands that allow for what seems to be site to site movement, A larger system that is similar to ours in operation that allows for the movement of large groups of personnel, A even larger version that allows for oversize object, like Mobile Suits to move between dimensions, such as the Dark Gundam, And finally a version that is a ship that appears to be designed along the lines of the Libra Battleship, except instead of a large beam cannon, it uses a system to open a gate and allow objects through, this unit however, has the smallest amount of data associated to it and we believe it is only in the planning stages…we hope," he finished.

            And with that said, the meeting was over.

            "So all we have to do is this? Jeez we'll be home by dinner time," Jason remarked.

            "Yeah, I have to agree, but something in my head is screaming that something just isn't kosher about this setup," Tim observed.

            "Too bad Quatre's goin' to miss the fireworks," Duo yawned, who appeared to have slept through the entire meeting.

            "Oh well…we have a mission and it's our duty to complete it…Gundam pilots, lets kick some," said Matt as he rose from his chair, signaling that the mission had commenced.


	11. Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 11**

_Operation Surma Gold - Tora Bora region, Afghanistan_

            'This is it, the day we shut Osama down… 'bout bloody time,' thought Matt as he and the rest of the pilots moved into position. Matt was leading Alpha team in his Shining Bird Wing Custom Gundam, while Tim was leading Bravo in his Janus Custom Gundam.

            Tim's Custom Gundam now was equipped with more maneuverable joints and a beam saber. It also included a version of the Virgo MD shield system in its left arm as a small shield for close combat. It also was equipped with new weapons; the gun pod cannons were enhanced with a gattling system that consisted of three barrels that gave each gun an impressive amount of fire, but the real kick was that the guns could be overcharged and fire all three barrels at the same time, giving it a shot that was in the damage neighborhood of wing 01's cannon.

            "Alpha lead this is Bravo lead, do you copy?" crackled the radio.

            "Roger, I hear you loud and clear," replied Matt.

            "Yeah, the plan looks like it's working; everything in the air is heading our way, so you shouldn't have too much trouble on the way in," Tim reported.

            "Good to hear, and happy hunting," Matt returned before switching to radio silence.

            Alpha team's mission was to infiltrate and destroy Osama's base on earth while Bravo dealt with any units that were on the surface of the base and also provided fire support.

            At that moment, Tim's Radar scanner began to pick up several objects at high altitude that were reading as Aries mobile suits and several units of Leo & Serpent suits supported by a squad of Scorpio MA's.

            "Heero, you and me we're going to go high and tackle the Aries; Trowa, Duo, Wufei, you three go down and introduce us to the Leo's and Serpents, and I'll send the Beta down to give you a hand," Tim ordered.

            "Roger," answered Heero.

            "Gotcha," replied Duo.

            "Understood," said Wufei.

            Trowa just remained silent.

            Tim flipped a switch in the Alpha's cockpit and the Beta separated from the aircraft and with a mental order, Tim sent the war machine down to complete its assigned mission. Tim then switched his Radar over to Air-to-Air mode and began to lock up several of the approaching suits. 

            Heero also was locking up several suits with Wing Zero and was already using the Zero system to plan the destruction of any more suits- those that survived the first blast from his Buster Rifle and Tim's Missile Barrage.

            Tim was staring intently at the HUD in his cockpit as the range markers on each target slowly counted down to the range of his missiles max range. In seconds all his targets had come into range and were waiting for the grim reaper.

            "And here we go!" Tim shouted at no one in particular as his fingered mashed the pickle button of his joystick releasing several missiles from the surface launchers on his Alpha.

            Heero also was grinning as his finger squeezed the trigger and fired off a shot from the Buster Rifle. 

            The combined assault of beam cannon and missiles caught the Aries pilots off guard and only a few lucky ones survived the first attack. This however was not the case with the second. Tim's Janus and Heero's Zero ripped through the scattered suits; Tim stayed in fighter mode and proceeded to destroy several of the survivors with a combination of cannon, nose laser and short range missiles. Heero finished of the rest after he converted into Suit form and finished off the survivors with his beam saber and Wing's Vulcan cannons.

            Meanwhile on the ground, the rest of Bravo reinforced with the Beta fighter and clashed with the enemy's mobile suit troops. The Beta fighter's main objective was to destroy a troop of Scorpio units that were located behind the enemy defense line. The primary troops' distracted by the attack of the other Gundam Pilots, failed to notice the Beta as if swooped down on the unsuspecting suits. As it neared the Scorpios, the Beta's bomb bay opened and as it passed over, it released a B-61C {CLEAN} No-Fallout Tactical Nuclear Bomb. The choice to use a nuclear weapon had been arrived at after it was determined that speed was the essence and that the remote location would not pose a threat to civilians. The Bomb detonated at 500 ft, leveling several defensive structures and vaporized the entire unit of Scorpios. The blast also took out several nearby Leos and Serpents. 

            With the air threat removed, Tim and Heero dived down towards the battle field to assist the other pilots. Tim mentally recalled the Beta Unit and Docked with it. As they neared, Tim switched over to Battloid configuration and entered armored mode. He and Heero then waded into the battle.

_Al-Queda HQ (on the other side of the mountain) – Tora Bora region, __Afghanistan_

            Matt and the rest of the AGT were waiting in the area that they had chosen to be their observation post until they got the signal that it was all clear for them to proceed. They had watched in amusement as several enemy soldiers had thrown down their weapons and ran, all without them firing a shot; in fact they hadn't even been seen by any of the deserters. All it took was the news that the OGT was here and the smart ones realized the AGT probably was not far behind, for them, all the Gundams in one area was not a good health choice. The braver ones had remained at their posts, or had moved to reinforce their comrades in arms. This left fewer than 20 suits, all Leo's to deal with.

            A bright flash and the concussion wave that followed signaled the AGT that the time to strike had come. With their Hyper Jammers on the entire team they where able to move forward and caught the Leos off guard. Within moments, the entire enemy force had been eradicated and the team proceeded to enter the complex. 

           Upon entering the complex, they came across several rooms filled with what appeared to be parts for several very advanced machines and tons of barrels. Matt magnified the image to get a good look at what was contained in the barrels and when he read the labels, his heart grew cold. The biohazard and radiation label left little to the imagination as to what was contained and a closer inspection with his sensors told him that each crate and drum was wired with several tons of explosives, and there was a timer controlled them, and it was ticking down.

            Matt didn't need any computers to know what would happen if those explosives went off it would be a catastrophe of global proportions.

            The only two words that Matt could think of was, "Holy shit."


	12. Dark Noon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 12**

_Osama's base - Unknown_

            "Are you sure that this plan will succeed Regis?" asked an unusually nervous Osama. "The loss of my WMD stockpile will be a major blow if the Americans foil your plan."

            "You, of all people, should appreciate the value of an insider, Osama," the Regent said as he looked down at the human. "I'm simply using your tactic of, how should I say it? A fifth column, if I'm not correct."

            "Yes, but how do you plan on doing this, the Gundam Pilots are not about to let someone just waltz right up to them and join them," said Treize.

            "That is the beauty of the plan… the insider will be one of their own," the Regent chuckled.

            "WHAT? You must be mad!" yelled Treize and Osama in unison.

            "No, it is real simple: first we entice the pilots into a battle that brings them all together, which we have done with the WMD stockpile. Then, we arrange for an 'accident' to occur where a large amount of material will be released. Of course the pilots will attempt and most likely be successful in preventing this, however we arrange for a second accident to occur leaving so little time to prevent it that at least on of the pilots will heroically sacrifice himself to stop a release of material," the Regent explained.

            "Go on," said Osama.

            "Of course there will be a search to see if the pilot survived, and this is where the Simulagent comes in. A Simulagent is a bio-engineered Invid that is shaped to take on the form of a different individual, this being the pilot. We will sent the agent through the Inter-dimensional gate seconds before the second stockpile is destroyed, ensuring the agent will sustain enough injury that after it is found, any deviance from the normal pattern of the replace can be attributed to said injury. The main mission of the agent is to cause as much chaos and damage to the team before it is discovered or we are successful in destroying them. Also certain individuals will be targeted for elimination by the agent, as well, and this will sow the seeds of mistrust and could cripple the government. In all, it is a very simple plan," concluded the Regent.

            "Well then, soon we shall see if your plan works because the Gundams have attacked the stockpiles," stated Osama.

_Al-Queda HQ – Tora Bora region, Afghanistan_

            After Matt's discovery of the first stockpile, he had Jason deactivate the explosives after discovering they were tied to the complex's main computer. The team then received a big surprise when he discovered the location of an intact Inter-dimensional Gate. However, to everyone's surprise, he also discovered that stockpile no.2 was also located in the same area, and was rigged as well to explode. However, disarming it was not as simple as the first stockpile had been. You see, the bombs here were simple timed explosives and the area was saturated with Radiation and leaking chemical and biological agents.

            "Ok, so how about going in with a Gundam?" asked a slightly anxious Matt.

            "No can do boss, the ceiling is too small, and the bombs have to disarmed by hand," Jason answered.

            "But we can't just sit around we have to do… hey, what about Tim, can't his Spectersuit handle radiation, I know it's sealed against everything else," spoke Amy.

            "You're right, his suit should be able to take it, and there is just enough ground clearance for Janus to fit in their if Tim goes in Guardian Mode," answered Jason, with hope in his voice.

_Outside the base…___

            Tim and the OGT had finished with a group of Taurus MD's that had decided to show up late with little trouble.

            'That was sooo unfair, even for a left-handed shot,' thought Tim as he watched as the last MD was sent to the great scrap yard in the sky. Then his radio crackled to life.

            "Hey Tim, you awake out there?" came Matt's voice.

            "Just barely, it's really starting to get boring out here," Tim replied.

            "Well this should make things more exciting for you, we need you to get to these coordinates and disarm several bombs. Now, is that exciting enough for you?" Matt said over the radio.

            "What, you doubt my abilities and I'm appalled at you. Heero, you're in charge until I get back, I have to go clean up Matt's little mess," Tim said.

            "And what a mess it is," Tim remarked silently as he surveyed the area from the relative safety of Janus's cockpit. 

            He had flown the Janus into the cavern and was definitely picking up a bad vibe about the place - it was just too easy. Of course with only one entrance and exit, any mistakes would cost him dearly.

            Tim climbed out of the cockpit and was definitely grateful for Q's foresight in equipping the Spectersuit to be able to operate in extreme environments because the one he was in now definitely fell into the extreme category. 

            Tim started walking around the immediate area looking for the explosives he was to disarm. He had just turned around to head back to Janus when a huge shock wave knocked down. Turning to the entrance he was horrified to see the entrance sealed by tons of debris.

            'SHIT, a booby trap!'Tim thought as he ran back to his Gundam.

            "Matt come in, this is a emergency… Matt can you here me!" Tim spoke into the radio.

            "Yeah I hear you, what's going on?" Matt answered with concern in his voice.

            "IT was a damn setup. I'm trapped now and… "Tim said as he glanced at a nearby bomb, "I now have less than three minutes remaining until zero hour, and the ceilings rigged to blow."

            "Yeah that is a problem… ok we found an active Gate in a room near you, can you get to it?" Matt asked.

            "Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem, but what about the bombs?" Tim asked.

            Matt turned to Jason and said, "Can you set a destination for the gate?"

            "Yep, already got it locked in, I'll send him near the Titan that way if any contamination is present, we can deal with it in a vacuum," Jason said.

            "Good call Tim, did you get that?" Matt spoke.

            "Yeah, but I don't have much time, so here's what I'm going to do: I'm leaving the Beta section behind with the self detonation system enabled and set to it's highest yield so that the explosion will vaporize everything within a 1000 foot radius, just before it goes off I'll head for the gate and hopefully, I'm going to end up near mars and the Titan," Tim said somberly.

            "Will that work? It's a bit of a long shot," Matt asked.

            "Does anyone have a better idea? Look, I have less than a minute and I'm heading for the gate now, so Jason get it running and I'll see you in a bit," Tim radioed back.

            "Jason, get that gate running," Matt told Jason.

            "It'll be up in a few seconds, so just start praying that I don't screw up because I'm not facing Dorothy alone," Jason answered.

            Tim and Janus were waiting in front of the TDG and when it activated there was only five seconds left. Tim slammed the throttle into afterburner and the Gundam began to pick up speed. With four seconds left the Janus had picked up sufficient speed that Tim transformed the Alpha back into Fighter mode. With three seconds left Tim felt a shockwave as the Beta Detonated and debris began to rain down from the ceiling. At two seconds half of the Alphas instruments gave out as the EMP wave from the Beta's destruction reached him and the Alpha began to pitch up, then he was at the gate and everything went dark.

            The effects of the blast were felt more than seen until the mountain slightly rose up and then began to settle in on it. Matt and the others were patrolling looking for any leaks or debris that may be hazardous but the Beta had done a through job of dealing with that.

            "Jason, contact the Titan and tell them to be expecting company real soon," Matt ordered.

            "All ready done that, but Tim hasn't shown yet," Jason answered.

            "Are you sure you had the coordinates right?" Matt asked.

            "I had them right on target and… oh fucking Jesus!" Jason exclaimed.

            "What is it?!" Matt asked as he brought his Gundam on a course that would take hem over to Jason's.

            "I have the Spectersuit's distress beacon located and it's buried in the debris near the entrance," Jason shouted back.

            "It can't be, he was supposed to go through the gate," Matt said.

            "Well it looks like there was a change of plans… Jesus, we need to get him to Sally ASAP, he looks like Swiss cheese," Jason replied with a half destroyed Spectersuit in his hand.

            "Right, you get going and we'll finish up here," Matt ordered Jason.

            As Jason's Gundam turned to head for help, the motionless figure it held in its hand was doing some thinking.

'Such fools, even the most elementary of tactics is beyond them and for that they will pay dearly!' thought Simulagent Tim.

_Somewhere…_

            Tim awoke to a splitting headache and a close up view of the Alpha's main instrument panel. He was still groggy when he pulled his head up to look for the Titan but was not even remotely expecting the sights that greeted him. For starters, if he was around Mars, it had undergone serious change in the last few seconds. And instead of seeing the welcoming sight of the Titan in orbit, Tim found himself nose to nose with an Imperial Star Destroyer. He felt the Alpha begin to shake slightly as he figured that the Star Destroyer had slapped a Tractor Beam on him and was pulling him closer.

'Yeah, today is NOT one of my better days!' Tim thought as darkness again claimed him.


	13. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 13**

_Myth Island – Fuji Islands region, Pacific Ocean_

           Matt was walking down the hall towards the medical wing of their base to check on Tim. It was 2 weeks since the last battle in Afghanistan, and he wanted to ask Tim about what had gone wrong in the second stockpile. He caught up with Sally Po as she walked around the corner.

            "So how is he?" Matt asked.

            "Well to tell you the truth, I've seen far worse; but as for his injuries, I would say it's on par with what Trowa said about Heero when he self-detonated, the only concern I have is the hit he apparently took a blow to the head and it took some of his short term memory, so he doesn't remember what happened," Sally answered.

            "Can he have visitors?" Matt asked.

            "Sure, Dorothy has been in there everyday, though I think he's starting to milk it… you know, the whole 'wounded solider bit,'" Sally answered with a smile.

            "Yeah… it's his funeral if she finds out. Well I'm out, see ya," Matt said as he headed for Tim's room.

            Matt walked down the hall noting as he passed Dorothy as she left Tim's room that she had a small smile on her face.

            "Man, you are one slick mother… you are really milking it," Matt exclaimed as he entered the room.

            "Milking it like a cow," Tim shot back as he sat up in his bed. "You get one little scratch doing something heroic and every girl within 100 miles feels that she has to comfort you while you mend. Dorothy hasn't let me move from this bed without her consent, but that has have advantages."

            "Like a little face time," Matt said with huge grin on his face.

            "That's one of them; I was referring to the cash I won from her playing poker when I started to feel like I was a Vegas dealer," Tim retorted.

            "So when do you think you can leave the lap of luxury and join the rest of us working stiffs?" Matt asked.

            "Well between Sally and Dorothy I'd say anywhere between 2 weeks and 2 months, but even then without my Gundam or Spectersuit, I'm pretty much useless," Tim returned.

            "So did we get Osama?" Tim asked.

            "Nope, which means that when you get out and Q rebuilds your Gundam, you get first dibs on kicking his ass," Matt said.

            "Wouldn't miss it for the universe," Tim said as he laid back.

_Somewhere…_

            Admiral James Pickett of the Imperial Remnant hated surprises. The Yuuzhan Vong had been a surprise, and they nearly conquered most of the galaxy. Thankfully, they had been _defeated _for the lack of a better term to describe how they had left the known galaxy. His promotion from Captain to Admiral was another surprise; he had been given a task force, which was all well and good until he learned it was a Joint task force with the Alliance military. And what was worse was that his mission was to patrol barely habituated and mostly uncharted space looking for Vong holdouts and piracy. At least they had been kind enough to give him an Imperial class star destroyer that was fully armed and manned, and the alliance had presented two Defender class star destroyers to represent them.

            The mission had gone reasonably well, until the latest surprise showed up. The task force had entered a uncharted system and was investigating a large metal structure that was orbiting the third planet of the single star solar system. The third planet showed signs of an ongoing nuclear winter, likely from a cometary impact; this was concluded after several large impact craters were located. The fourth planet of the system showed signs of terraforming, though it appeared that the planet was reverting to its natural state. The task force was preparing to leave orbit of the fourth planet when an unidentified craft appeared out of thin air directly in front of the _Warsprite_. If the crew hadn't of spotted it, it would have ended up like so much space junk.

            They had brought the craft aboard and discovered it was of a fighter design that was unknown in any database. The pilot, which was the greatest mystery, was no more than 18 to 19 standard years old and was wearing a type of body armor more sophisticated than the Stormtroopers under his command. The pilot was in sick bay after being treated for radiation poisoning and what appeared to be exposure to a crude biological weapon. The craft he had arrived in was the most mysterious. It had no Hyperdrive and yet had appeared out of hyperspace. The navigation system was primitive to say the least and there was no visible shield system or any modern naval appliance anywhere. The documents found were written in some strange language and the computer system was beyond comprehension in its obvious antiquity. Even the weapons found on board were ancient, old slug throwers of high caliber appeared to be the weapon of choice, and even the missiles loaded were of a solid fuel type. There at least was a crude beam weapon system, though the engineers could tell nothing of it.

            Admiral Pickett had yet to inform his superiors but had decided to get some answers from the pilot before he sent in his report… "If the pilot wakes up that is," he thought. 

_Warsprite sickbay…_

Tim woke up with a splitting headache- as usual.

            'Ok what have I gotten into this time, the last thing I remember is about getting ran over by, a star destroyer… what the hell! Since when did the empire show up around earth, it just isn't making sense, and where is the Titan? I hope it's alright. Damn this floor is cold,' Tim thought as he leapt off the bed he had been lying on. He took a look around the room he was in; it was the usual white room but had several instruments that were alien to him. Tim then took stock of himself and was not surprised to find he was not wearing his Spectersuit- he had grown so accustomed to wearing it that it felt like a second skin. Instead he was wearing a simple hospital gown, but saw that his jumpsuit and combat boots were sitting off to one side.__

            Moving quickly, Tim swapped his gown for his jumpsuit and boots, checking that his boot knife was still in his boot, which it was. "Either sloppy or just lucky, I'll take it," he observed as he placed the knife back in it's sheath. The sound of a door hissing open sent Tim into the shadows. A single human came walking around a corner oblivious to the fact that the patient had moved and disappeared. Seeing that the person was obviously a doctor and as such unarmed, Tim slide up behind him and put a sleeper hold on him. After he was unconscious Tim moved towards the door that the doctor had come in. Before he could completely get to the door, it slide open revealing the form of 2 white armored Stormtroopers escorting what had to be a officer in gray.

_Seconds earlier…_

            Admiral Pickett was heading down to sickbay to see if their visitor had awakened before he went into a meeting between himself and the captains of the alliance ships, and the two Jedi - a master and his apprentice that had been assigned to the mission. All parties were interested in who their guest was and where he had come from. He was walking down the corridor with his formal bodyguard detail that was assigned to flag officers and hadn't noticed a slight sound that had emanated from the other side of the door to the sickbay. When the door hissed open he noticed that the patent had moved and now was standing on the other side of the door, dressed and armed, and definitely looking pissed off. 

            Tim didn't wait for the troopers to bring their blaster rifles to bear on him when he ran and slide between them, coming up behind the officer and bringing the edge of his knife to his throat. The two troopers stood there rifles at the ready, waiting for orders. 

            "You speak my language?" Tim asked his captive.

            "Yes, I speak basic," came the hoarse reply form the officer, British accent included.

            "Ok then tell you white friends to lower their weapons and I'll lower mine, cause I'm not looking for a fight," Tim ordered.

            "Do it," The officer ordered.

            After the troopers had laid their weapons down Tim lowered his knife from the officer's throat and took a step back. He opened his mouth to apologize and to try to rebuild some bridges he had definitely burned when he suddenly felt a presence and his instincts sent him into a shoulder roll to his right. By the time he finished his roll, he had brought out his knife and spun into a defensive position wondering who had joined the party, and how did he know he had incoming. A snap-hiss and the smell of ozone filled the room even before he had finished scanning the room, telling him his day had gone from bad to _really fucked up_. 

            He was now facing not one, but two Jedi.


	14. Dark Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything though I wish I did.

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 14**

            Tim's day had gone straight to hell. First, he blows the beta straight to hell; then he wakes up and nearly gets ran over by a Star Destroyer; then he finds himself in some weird hospital without his gear, and then finds himself in every fan-boys ultimate fantasy except it's his ultimate nightmare; and to top it off he's now facing off with two Jedi. 

            Even if Tim's mind was not partially fried, he knew the odds of defeating a Jedi with just his little boot knife were just laughable. He knew it would be suicide. So he took the only option that allowed for a less than violent ending. He put the knife away.

            "Ok, I know this is a fight I can't win, so why don't we all just calm down and discuss this like normal thinking people," Tim said. "I just want to find out where I am and what is going on."

            "I sense truth in his words master." spoke the younger Jedi, which Tim had pegged as the Padawan.

            "I agree," replied the older Jedi, obviously the master. This said, the Jedi shut down their light sabers and put them away.

            "Whew - dodged that one," thought Tim upon seeing this.

            "Soooo, My name is Tim Rau and I'm from the planet Earth located in the Solar system. I pilot a Gundam and I'm afraid that I'm a little lost," Tim said.

            "Well then, welcome aboard the Star Destroyer Warsprite. My name is Admiral Pickett, and the two Jedi are Master Rickel and his apprentice Jorel," he said as both Jedi bowed slightly. "Judging by you craft and equipment you are not from around here are you."

            "Nope, I'm from nowhere near here," Tim replied.

_Later In the Admiral's __Ward__Room__…_

            Tim was sitting drinking a cup of tea that came from a planet with a name he couldn't pronounce if his life depended on it. He had to admit he was impressed when he found that he had arrived after the 'Vong invasion and was in an era of temporary peace. He looked up from a report he had gotten from the Alpha's computer when he had his Spectersuit returned to him and was surprised that the damage was mostly cosmetic and that it was fully functional. The only structural damage was the personal effects compartment and he had lost both of his pistols and his M-14. This left him with his PPK, his .50 cal, a pair of P-90 submachine guns, and some explosives; but ammo was at a premium, and so were spare parts. Luckily the damage was limited to that.

            "Well the other ships have left with the Jedi to return to port for re-supply and we will have to return soon also," Admiral Pickett said as he walked in. "This leaves little time to locate your home system and return you there, seeing that we have to give you a ride because you ship doesn't have a Hyperdrive. So what is your home system like anyways, it's not every day that we find a separate human species?" 

            "Nothing special, single star system with 9 planets with only one habitable, though we had started a terraforming project on the fourth planet, and we have several orbital colonies. On that note it seems every bad guy that shows his face always wants to drop them on earth for some reason, and if that happened it really suck. Cultural wise, we're not as advanced technically as you, but we're getting there," Tim explained.

            "So what were the colonies like?" asked the Admiral.

            "Big, round, few million people living on them each; marvels of engineering every one of them," Tim said.

            "So if we can't get you back to your home, what will you do?" asked Pickett.

            "I really don't know, but it is a big universe so I might just go around and find unsolved mysteries and ancient artifacts and solve them. I might make it a business," Tim answered.

            "Well it sounds like a plan, and I might just have your first mystery right here in this system. When we first arrived we found around the third planet, which happens to be an ice ball, a series of debris fields and a sing large structure that sound much like one of your colonies. Here's a holo of it," he said as a projection sprang to life in the middle of the table.

            "We have no clue as to what it is but it seems to be in a stable orbit. We have no name for it but off hand we call it the ring," Pickett continued.

            Tim stood up and studied the holograph closely. "Do you have a orbital projection?" Tim asked.

            "Yes we do," answered Pickett as he pressed a control and a line appeared to circle the third planet. "Why do you ask?" 

            Tim Said: "The object has a name and I pray that this is just some weird dream but that object is the remains of colony X18999."

            "Emperors black bones! How?" asked Pickett.

            "I don't know, but I have to get over there to make sure, and if it is, then I won't be needing that ride," Tim answered somberly, his face devoid of color.

             "I will have a shuttle prepared at once. If that is the colony, does that make the planet?" Pickett remarked.

            "Yes, that makes it Earth, my home." Tim said as he walked out

_Colony X18999…_

            Tim stood on the outer skin of the dead colony in his Spectersuit. The suit had after all had been designed to operate in extreme environments so space wasn't a problem. All it had taken was an addition of a thruster pack that Q had designed and had placed on the Alpha. He was however going in alone even though Pickett had wanted to send a squad of troopers, Tim had declined. It was his way of paying his respects to the dead.

            He moved towards a hole in the skin. "Admiral, I am about to enter the colony," he reported.

            "Be careful and good luck," was the reply.

            Tim entered and activated his light. He felt like being sick, there were bodies floating everywhere. With the entire colony vented to space, the dead had been perfectly preserved and the colony, without power or gravity, which turned it into a bizarre tomb.

            "Admiral, I have multiple bodies floating here and it looks like they had no warning, and judging from the damage, this was no accident. Continuing with my mission," Tim said. He didn't stop for a reply, he just wanted to get to the main control center, recover the data banks, and get out of there.

            Soon he had arrived at the control center and located the data storage system and was returning to the shuttle. "Sir, I have to data and am returning to ship," Tim reported.

            The reply however was unexpected. "Understood, however there has been a development, 10 minutes ago we picked up a radionics signal from the fourth planet, and it appears to be a live signal, not a beacon. Are you up to investigating?" Pickett asked.

            "Hell yea!" Tim answered.

            "Good, the shuttle crew has the coordinates and will deliver you immediately. We'll send reinforcements as soon as we finish this orbit," Pickett answered.

_Mars…_

            "Well I always wanted to go to Mars… and well, here I am!" Tim silently remarked as he stood at the foot of the shuttles boarding ramp. Tim pulled the charging handle on his P-90 back and locked the Spectersuit's helmet in place, leaving the face plate up. He breathed in the Martian air and was surprised that even though it was a bit thin, it had a sweet smell to it. But he wasn't there for the view; his target was a underground complex where the signal was originating.

            He turned and signaled to the shuttle crew that he was going in and they nodded back. He moved towards the armored door that had rusted in place and allowed him easy entry. After entering, he brought the face plate on his helmet down and brought his gun up to the ready. After a few meters it had gotten so dark that he had to turn on the light that was attached to the P-90 just to see.

            After going down several floors, he couldn't shake with the feeling that he was being watched even though the scanners and a visual scan with night vision had shown that there was no one. He stopped in front of the door leading to the room where the signal was originating. He steeled himself up and gave the door a swift kick. As the dust settled he became aware that the scans had missed something, and it was leaving him horrified, he found himself face to face with: Himself.

            "I see you made it, though I expected you a few years earlier," the other Tim said, sarcasm in his voice.

             "Just who the hell are you?" THE Real Tim demanded.

            "Just look in the mirror and find out," other Tim retorted.

            "How about I just blow you fucking brains out and then take a look huh?" real Tim asked.

            "You can't, I'm an endangered species," the other Tim said.

            "Sorry to disappoint, but humanity is spread throughout the galaxy," real Tim spat back.

            "Who said I was human?" other Tim shot back. "A human couldn't survive this long even with assistance."

            "I should have known, you're a damn Invid, a simulagent to be precise. Am I right?" real Tim demanded.

            "Right as rain, I'm the only remaining Invid in the system… in fact I was the only remaining creature until you showed up. The war was going bad for you humans, even with me flying again and Dorothy flying a rebuilt Beta and even Matthew's sister helping, you were losing. It didn't help that I assassinated Relena and blew Miranda's Gundam to kingdom come with his own self- detonation system, or that Osama and Treize succeeded in a large scale colony drop program, leaving Earth uninhabitable and they never realized I was the enemy until it was too late. By then of course, Quatre and Miranda's sister had come up with this whacked out plan to send the remaining humans off to other habitable planets outside our solar system. The plan would have failed, but the Regent had to return to our home dimension and he never returned. The gate on our side was destroyed, stranding us here, but in the end it became a blood bath. When I reported the plan to abandon this system, the Remaining troopers decided to attack and carry out their mission to destroy humanity. 

            "So what happened?" asked real Tim, feat creeping into his voice.

            "Oh it was big. The attack was flawless however I miscalculated the desperation of the Gundam pilots. Every time we took one out, the rest would destroy dozens. In the end with their ammo depleted they took to self detonating and when it was over all that were left was Me, Quatre, Dorothy, and Miranda's sister. I killed Miranda's sister first, a point blank shot with both beam cannons on my new Alpha, right at the cockpit; I can still hear her scream. Quatre was a bit of a challenge, but in the end it was a beam saber to the back that made him fall for good. And finally Dorothy, I just disabled her because I had plans… big plans. Unlike Mathew and Relena, we never married; we had fun, but never married. Here, stranded on Mars, I had so much fun. I know you know what kind of fun I'm talking about. She finally couldn't take it and she killed herself," Simulagent Tim said.

            "You sick fuck, didn't anyone notice any changes and get suspicious?" The real Tim said.

            "Well not really, you see, they found me lying in debris and with a little acting and some easily repaired damage to my body, had them convinced that any changes were from massive head trauma. Later on however, Q got suspicious and ran some tests on the gate and recreated the incident. He found out that you had traveled to the right coordinates, however the EMP blast overloaded the gate and caused it to open a temporal rift, sending you forward in time. He of course was going to use the gate on earth to try and rescue you, but he had a fatal accident courtesy of yours truly here. Later after earth had fallen, the idea resurfaced to use the gate here on Mars, but it never happened. So, what do you think of the future we helped create?" He asked mockingly.

            "It sucks, but it's not staying that way," real Tim answered.

            "How so?" Simulagent Tim asked.

            "It's quite simple, you remember the Trunks saga from DBZ don't you?" real Tim asked.

            "Yeah, Duo and Jason watched it religiously," Simulagent Tim answered.

            "It's like this - Trunks came from the future to warn the DBZ crew that the androids were coming. After the androids had been defeated in the past, when Trunks returned to his future, nothing had changed. The way I see it, trunks traveled to a different Timeline that had subtle differences from his own, such as the third android. Of course Cell had come from a different timeline where he had killed Trunks and stolen his Time machine. And in the main timeline, the third android was created. So all I have to do is recreate the same conditions and I should return to my own timeline and now that I know everything can stop you in just one minute," real Tim said as he turned to leave.

            "Why don't you kill me now?" shouted simulagent Tim.

            "Won't do any good because I'm going to kill you anyway," real Tim said over his shoulder as he walked away.

            The Simulagent then let loose a roar and pulled a hidden gun from a concealed holster. The real Tim heard the sound of the gun slipping out of its holster and spun around, brought his P-90 up and let loose with the whole clip. The other Tim never had a chance, and when it was over, all that was left of him was a misshapen mass of tissue and purplish blood. Tim walked over to it and saw that the head was still showing signs of life. Tim brought his boot up and said, "You know, I was wrong… I feel better now." With that he brought his boot down, crushing the Invid's head and then Tim then walked away.

            "Now where it that gate?" Tim now pondered.

_Several days later…_

            The Imperial and Alliance engineers had outdone themselves. In a matter of days they had figured out how to operate and set up for the jump back into Tim's timeline and had discovered a large array of dishes located on the opposite side of the planet. Tim figured that these were used to open a portal in space that could allow ships to pass through. The Alpha had been prepped for his return and Tim was packing his things in his temporary quarters on the Warsprite. Tim was almost done when the door chimed and Admiral Pickett walked in.

            "Admiral, I can't thank you enough for what you have done," Tim said.

            "If I was in your shoes I would feel the same way, however I came to se if you would let us do a favor for you," Pickett said.

            "A favor?" Tim asked, perplexed.

            "Yes, from what I understand, anything you do in your timeline will not effect ours, so the engineers have informed me that the large array is operational and I am requesting that you allow the task force to accompany you back to fight these Invid," Pickett said.

            "I don't understand," Tim said.

            "From what you have said about this time line, the planet earth is the forgotten home of humanity, and once the spy is discovered the enemy will more than likely attack with even more numbers then were used here, and that would mean that history and quite possibly several of the atrocities that have occurred over time will occur again," Pickett finished as he and Tim began to walk towards the bridge.

            "I see where you coming from and I think that an Imperial Star Destroyer, two Defender Star Destroyers and a bunch of Gundams Vs. The Invid Horde, it's going to be one hell of a party, and I'm guessing that the Jedi are going to miss out since they didn't come back." said Tim as they arrived on the Bridge. "When do we leave?"

            "As soon as I give the word," Pickett said as he motioned Tim to look out the window. Tim saw that a portal was already opened and had figured that Pickett had gambled that he would take up his offer. He noticed the portal getting larger as the ships approached it.

            "One question, when and where are we going to arrive?" Tim asked Pickett as they drew closer to the portal.

            " Our best calculations predict that we will arrive a couple of months after you left, and will are going to emerge a couple million kilometers outside the solar system to get a handle on the situation, from there we will execute a micro jump into the system when the time is right," Pickett answered.

            "Cool," said Tim as the ships entered the portal.


	15. Duel of the Specter's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character. So stop sending me summons!

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 15**

_Myth Island – Fuji Islands region, Pacific Ocean_

"So tell me again why this meeting is so important?" Matt asked Relena as she was trying to get dressed.__

            "Ugh, I have no idea, sometimes I think that the representatives still think that Romefeller still exists; something comes up and everyone has to be there in person. Haven't these guys heard of video conferencing?" Relena said as she pulled out a pair of business suits. "Which one: the pink dusted or the light blue?"

            "Yeah, they probably heard about our little trip to the Bahamas and just couldn't go on without you," Matt answered as he got up and threw his arms around her. "I say go with the blue, it really accents you eyes and every time you wear something pink you end up having to be rescued by some cute guy, like myself because you end up kidnapped," Matt said with a chuckle.

            "Yes, but it does have its rewards," she retorted as she snuggled up to him. She was going to say something else but was cut off by the sound of running feet followed by the sound of crashing swords. 

            "I guess not everyone is lucky enough to have someone as understanding as you Dorothy, really had her heart set on the trip she was taking with Tim, and I think he just broke the news to her," Relena said.

            "I feel sorry for him, she's the type of girl who'll chase you to the basement of hell just to get you back," Matt said with a grin on his face. He then took a look at his watch. "Well, you finish up here, I have to go to the meeting with Une about security for your visit to the UN, and I don't need to be on her bad side."

            "See you later," Relena said as Matt left their room.

_Briefing Room…_

Everyone had gathered in the briefing room, including Tim, even though he looked like he had ran a marathon while being chased by a demon, which was not a bad description of his activities during the day. 

            "Well now that everyone has arrived safe and sound, we can begin the briefing," said Une while poignantly looking at Tim.

            "The UN Security Council has called a no-notice meeting of high level diplomats on an unspecified manner, and since Relena is most certainly a high level diplomat, she has been recalled as well. We have received some low level threats, as usual, but I will not jeopardize Relena's safety due to complacency. The security detail will consist of Miranda, Rau, and Yuy on site, with Maxelle, Walker, and Storm providing a quick reaction team. Mr. Rau's Gundam will be stationed on one of the rooftop helipads to provide cover fire in case of a mobile suit attack, and I do believe that a new Spectersuit has been completed," Une said

            "Yes it has and with its new adaptive camouflage cloaking system, he can wear it in public and no one will be any the wiser, just as he is now," Q said as the air around Tim began to shimmer and dissolve into a black Spectersuit.

            "Besides the standard cloaking ability and a new jetpack system that allows for short periods of flight, the suit now can project the appearance of several types of clothing, with as you have just seen, no noticeable effect," Q explained.

            "Good, then Mr. Rau I expect you to block any bullet aimed at Ms. Relena, regardless of the circumstances," Une said.

            "So should I just paint a bull's-eye on my back or hold up a sign that say 'just shoot me!'" yelled Tim, feigning fear. "You know I have this allergy to bullets, remember."

            "That sounds like a personal problem, so unless there is any other business, consider yourselves dismissed until Ms. Relena is ready to leave," Une said as she rose.

_Warsprite Task Force - outside the orbit of Pluto_

Tim had just finished reinstalling the last service panel on the starboard engine and stood up wiping his brow. He looked out the Magnetic containment field of the docking bay and could barely make out the sun from the hundreds of thousands of other stars that were visible. They had been in solar orbit for two days and already Tim had worked up a sweat. First, the second stage compressor on the port side engine on Janus had blew out, meaning an engine change, but the task force didn't have the same engines so Tim had swapped out the engines for a pair of Event Horizon engines off of a A-Wing fighter. This worked out for the better because now the Gundam could attain orbit without a booster and received a speed boost. After that Tim spent some time working with the ships code slicers and had managed to program the Spectersuit with a new program for the cloaking system that allowed him to appear to wear regular clothing when he was actually wearing his armor. He also managed to incorporate a new thruster system into the suit that was less bulky and had a longer flight time.__

            He had just finished climbing down when Admiral Pickett walked up. Tim threw him a quick salute. 

            "How are you doing Admiral?" Tim said as he walked up.

            "Just fine, thank-you, I have some news for you," Pickett said as he returned the salute.

            "Comm. scans have alerted us to a high level meeting of representatives that is taking place in a few hours, I believe that if I were to strike it would be there," he said.

            "I agree Admiral. Can I borrow a shuttle and head to earth?" Tim asked.

            "Most certainly, I'll send a unit of commando's with you," Pickett answered.

            "No, I'm going alone, you'll need every soldier you have in case this turns out to be the big one and the Invid show up, what I would suggest is you prepare for a joint space and ground assault if it goes down," Tim said.

            "As you wish, then I believe you will need this," Pickett said as he handed Tim a cylindrical object wrapped in cloth, "The Jedi handed it to me along with this message to you."

            Tim took the object and the message and opened the message first. It was written in clear English. 

            _Mr. Rau, we have foreseen that you will need this. May the force be with you._

            Tim then unwrapped the object and his eye's opened wide, it was a lightsaber. He activated it with a snap-hiss and gave it a few swings before deactivating it and clipping it to his belt. He turned to Pickett. 

            "This does not bode well. I think you should hurry with those shuttle preparations," Tim said solemnly.

            "Yes, I agree," answered Pickett.

_United Nations_ - _New York__, __New York_

            It was already three hours into the meeting of the executive committee and the simulagent known as Tim was fingering the collar of his jacket. The weather was humid, with dark clouds promising heavy rains. He longed for the Spectersuit that the human known as Q had built for him, but it was loaded on the rebuilt Janus that was parked on the rooftop landing pad on the roof of the building.

            His mission at the moment was to escort Ms. Relena during the day, and to respond to any heavy threats in his Gundam if needed. At least that was his official mission. His real mission was the complete opposite, he was to kill Relena. He had received his orders directly from Lord Osama himself. It would have been simple enough to just walk up and shoot her, or plant a bomb, but he had discovered he had a knack for showmanship, so he was going to make her death a memorable one. 

            His plan was relatively difficult, just for the kicks. He would lure Relena to the roof with a false threat and then trap her there. Then he would lure Mathew and give him a choice, Save Relena or stop him from escaping with all the information on the Gundams and earths defenses.

            But no matter what choice he made, Relena would die anyway. He felt a vibration on his hip and new that was the signal that the threat had been delivered and that any moment he would be ordered to evacuate Relena. He mad a quick check of the .357 Magnum that he had chosen as his weapon of choice and smiled. Today would be a good day.

_Above the United __Nations__Building___

Tim (the real one) stood at the ramp of the Lambda class shuttle as it hovered in the soup of low lying clouds above the building. The clouds masked the shuttle well enough from visual identification, and the on board ECM system shielded it from electronic identification. With a silent wave to the crew, the ramp dropped and Tim leapt out. Fully cloaked, and loaded with his .50cal rifle, two P-90 submachine guns, and a lightsaber. A normal person would have at least hoped for a rope, but Tim had something better. About fifty feet above the roof and if he had been visible, you would have seen him give a little jerk and slam into the roof with in a crouch. __

            Tim stood and surveyed the area, there was no one on the roof and the shuttle had departed to await his signal to return. Off on the landing pad, Tim was surprised to see another Janus Gundam in its fighter configuration, which confirmed his suspicion that the imposter was there. His radio was still tuned to the Preventers frequency and was definitely worried when an evacuation call was given for Ms. Relena. But what worried him most was that his double was escorting her to the roof.

_At the same time…_

            It was working. The call had been believed and now all the pieces were falling in place. All he had to do was get to the roof and it would be over. Opening the door that led to the roof, he allowed Relena through first. After he had closed the door, he scanned the roof to make sure that it was empty; not noticing the cloaked Spectersuited figure that lay prone farther down the roof. He then walked over to the Gundam and pulled his own Spectersuit out of its own compartment, and turning to Relena.

            "The helicopter should be here in about ten minutes, so wait here and Matt should be here in a few minutes," he said as he pulled his .357 out of its holster, "to watch you die."

            "Whoa… what did you say?" Relena asked shocked to see Tim, one of the people she trusted most, put a gun to her head and push her towards the edge of the building as the rain began to fall. 

            Matt had just came through the same door that Tim and Relena had minutes earlier and caught the last minute of the conversation between Tim and Relena. He watched in horror as Tim pushed Relena to the edge and kept her there, mere inches from a gruesome death. He whipped out his Desert Eagles and charged Tim.

             Tim saw Matt charge the Invid imposter as he himself slowly made his way around the perimeter of the roof, hoping to reach Relena before she slipped, either by accident from the rain, or because she was… no, he didn't want to think about that. He soon had reached Relena.

            Meanwhile the Imposter had also noticed Matt making his head on charge and brought his .357 to Relena's head and with his other had wiggled his finger at Matt.

            "Uh-Uh Miranda… running head first into battle works in some situation, but not here. I'm feeling generous today, so I'm going to give you a choice," The Invid said.

            Math slid to a stop. "What choice?" he asked.

            "Simple: you can either save your girlfriend, or you can stop me from leaving," Tim said.

            "Why Tim, why are you doing this?" Matt hissed.

            "You know, it is funny how you haven't figured it out yet. It probably hasn't even crossed that peon of a thing you call a brain that I may not be the real Tim Rau," The Invid smirked. "The real Tim is probably rotting in some far off galaxy for all we know."

            "Then who are you?" asked Matt, as he worked up a plan to save Relena.

            "You have not earned that privilege, but here's a hint: my lord, the Regent, has decided to grant you a warrior's death when you meet for the first and last time. Oh, as for your choice, I just made it for you!" The Invid said as he pulled the trigger on his pistol. Relena began to fall.

            Matt yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

_Seconds earlier…_

            For Relena, the whole situation had become a nightmare. She was standing on the side of a building, wet and about to be sent to her death. Then the choice, but she knew that she was going to die anyway. She had seen it in his eyes; they weren't the eyes of the easy going, misadventure prone young man she knew. No the eyes were the eyes of a monster. Then the news of the real Tim's death came, but then she felt a familiar presence and two arms wrapping around her tightly.

            She whispered, "Come to take me home Tim?"

            But the reply was not what she expected, "No, I'm going to save you, but if I took you home, Dorothy probably would send me to rot in some far away galaxy." Tim said, "And… oh shit, HANG ON!" 

            While Relena was talking to Tim, Tim had been listening to the conversation between his Imposter and Matt. When the imposter had said "As for your choice" Tim knew he was about to do Relena in. He threw his weight back and hoped that the grappling hook in his arm and the thrusters on his back were working as he and Relena fell into free-fall. After they had fallen about three stories, he brought his grappling arm up and sent a grapple into the wall. The line snapped taunt as the weight hit it, but did not break. Tim and Relena smashed through the window of one of the many offices, Tim first of course, so Relena wouldn't cut herself. As soon as they stopped, Tim decloaked and checked Relena over for injuries. As far as he could tell, she was fine, but speechless. He could here people opening doors from the commotion from their unorthodox entry into the building. Tim turned to Relena. 

            He said, "Stay here, someone will come for you, I have to go save your boyfriend," Tim then dropped into a crouch {Think Neo from the Matrix} and ignited his thrusters, boosting him out of the room and recloaked, headed back to the roof. Relena silently whispered, "Go kick his ass."

_The Roof…_

Matt watched Relena tumble from the edge of the building, and he lost it. 

            "Oh, now you gonna pay for that you little piece of Invid shit!!! Die you motherfucker!!! Die!!!" Matt yelled as he opened up with both Desert Eagles at the armored executioner of his love, even as the rounds bounced harmlessly off the Gundanium armor. Then both guns ran dry. Then the imposter started moving slowly towards him, not walking but stalking him. Matt tried to put in new magazines into his guns, but his hands wouldn't work right. They kept on shaking and it didn't help that he caught the imposter bringing his weapon to bear. Matt managed to dodge the first four shots, but the fifth caught him in his knee. Not a penetration wound, just a grazing shot, it still had enough force to throw him down, knocking his remaining magazines out of his hand along with one of his Eagles.

            The Invid sauntered up to the now injured Matt and kicked his remaining gun away, and then he smirked as he put the muzzle of his pistol in Matt's face.

            "You know, you have to ask yourself one question: do I feel lucky? Did he fire four shots or five? Well do ya, Punk?" the Invid sneered.

            "I'm wagering Five, Asshole!" Tim's voice sounded, followed by the deafening boom of his .50 cal rifle being fired at point-blank range. The imposter suddenly found himself in a crater in the wall of a support structure. Matt's eyes went wide as Tim decloaked in front of him holding his Barrett in one hand, was almost expected him to be sporting a pair of wings, but instead just a modified backpack. Tim dropped the rifle and pulled out both of his P-90's and started walking over to the downed Invid. Matt watched as the imposter pulled himself up and started to run when he saw the avenging angel known as Specter coming to claim him. He then watched as Tim started running while opening up with both guns. The chase didn't last long; the imposter suddenly gave a small leap and suddenly was flying through the air. Tim ditched his guns as well and suddenly was flying after the escaping Invid. They disappeared into the low clouds and Matt lost sight of them. A loud clang announced that backup had arrived in to form of Heero, a dozen agents, and Relena.

            "MATTHEW!!!," she screamed as she spotted him lying in a small pool of blood. She ran up to him and seeing he was still alive, wrapped him in an enormous hug and started crying.

            Matt was even more dumbfounded than before. "Relena, you… you should be dead," he stammered as a medical technician started to bandage up his knee.

            "My Guardian Angel was working overtime today," Relena whispered into his ear.

            "I bet he was, but right now I hope he is being more a demon than an angel," Matt said as he looked up into the still raining clouds.

_Over __New York City_

            High in the clouds a titanic struggle was taking place. Good versus Evil. Human versus Alien Invader. Blow and counter blow was exchanged. Kick and counter kick. Move for counter move. The two Tim's fought for the right to be called Specter. When the charges ran out on both of their thruster packs, they landed on a landmark that was suitably proper for this meeting of twins: The Twin Towers.

            They both landed on a tower and turned to face each other. They stood still, trying to out think the other. 

            "I don't know how you survived, but it does not matter!" shouted the Invid.

            "Funny, I was thinking the same thing!" returned Tim.

            "I believe you should think about how you will survive since I have this!" The Invid retorted as he pulled what appeared to be the handle from Tim's cutlass. His hand also brushed a small control and back at the UN building, the New Janus roared to life and leapt in to the clouds.

            "Your metal weapon was extremely inadequate, so I constructed this Beam cutlass. I hope you like it, because this is the last time you'll see it," he shouted as he leapt back into the sky.

            Tim saw this and pulled the lightsaber from his belt and leaped into the air as well. Halfway to reaching the Invid, Tim ignited the saber and the two then clashed. They came to rest on the opposite towers. Tim stood and turned, bringing the lightsaber up into a guard position, noting the Invid had yet to stand. After several seconds, the Invid stood, clutching what had been its right arm, but now was a charred stump.

            "I will get you for this human, but not today!" he shouted as his Gundam hovered in close and then he leapt into the cockpit and took off screaming into the clouds.

            Tim watched it climb into the clouds and then deactivated the saber. He twirled it around in his hand and then clipped it back onto his belt. "Well, that was anti-climatic for you," Tim thought for himself as he launched himself into a clearing sky.

            Back at the UN, the sky had cleared and everyone was on the roof waiting for a sign. Their sign came in a blur of motion as Tim planted himself square in the middle of the waiting group. He walked up to Matt and pulled off his helmet.

            "Soooo, did I miss anything important while I was gone?" Tim asked.

            "Not much, my sister showed up and that's about it," Matt replied with huge grin on his face.

            "Wait, you have a sister, and you didn't tell me? Aw man. Well I had better call Dorothy," Tim then put on his most pathetic looking face he could think of, "and pray she has an open mind."

            "You'll be ok, but where have you been?" Matt asked.

            "Well, its best to say this: A Long, Long Time From Now, In A Galaxy Not Too Far Away," Tim said with a grin, as they all started to head down the building.


	16. All Good Things

All good things must come to an end.

Well, I hope you all like my fan fiction. I did. It is with a heavy heart that I must cease writing my stuff. I will be entering the Air Force a few days and until I finish with my tech school in several months, I will be unable to continue.

This however is not the end of my story. It is the beginning. While I am crossing over into the blue, my character will return to the Star Wars universe and become a Jedi. 

Thanks to all who reviewed and read my stuff. I hope to be back up writing again sometime in august-September.

SO until then, be excellent unto each other and If you need a fix of this stuff, or want to see how it started, you can go to 

Shout out to all the AGT and good luck and Godspeed.

I'm Out….


	17. Fearful Dawn

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Hey all you happy people. It's me, your favorite author and I'm out of basic training. Enemies of America, start shaking in your turbans, I'm a one man army…err Air Force.

Anyway, I found time to start up my fiction again, and I had plenty of time to think about the new plots. So here we go!

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you:

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 16**

_Myth Island – Fuji Islands region, Pacific Ocean_

            It was evening, and yet the birds were deathly quiet. Not a sound was heard from anything. The hangars were abandoned and even the houses where the AGT stayed with their significant other seemed almost destroyed. Tim noted this as he silently walked on the path through the dense undergrowth of the island. He had just returned from over four months of training at the Jedi Academy taking a crash course in the art of the Force even though he discovered that his skill was not a good as Luke Skywalker's, he was skilled in several areas. He had returned to the Gundam Dimension hoping his new skills would benefit the team in its fight for good.

A shrill scream brought him out of his pondering as to the fate of the AGT and sent him running down the path at a speed no normal human could attain. Tim had forgone his Spectersuit in favor for a trench coat that looked like Neo's from the Matrix. He burst into a clearing and the sight that beheld him was horrendous. The AGT and OGT were sprawled out around a single person who was holding Dorothy hostage. The others were definitely dead; you didn't need to be a Jedi to spot a severed head. Tim knew there would be time for mourning his dead comrades later, he had to save Dorothy.

The mysterious assassin wore a hooded robe similar to the one Tim wore, and his obvious weapon of choice was the same as Tim's: a light saber. This worried Tim. Only one other person in the Gundam Dimension knew how to even remotely use one of the amazing weapons, and that person had a personal grudge against Tim. The figure acknowledged Tim's arrival with a single swipe of his weapon to Dorothy's neck, decapitating her. Tim didn't scream and didn't even flinch; he just whipped out his saber and leapt at her murderer with a force assisted jump. His saber contacted his enemies with a shower of sparks as the two battled for supremacy. A glint of metal and a lightning flash brought Tim's heart to a stop as he got his first glimpse of his enemy: Himself, or rather the Invid Simulagent that had impersonated him so well so many months ago.

With a flurry of moves, Tim managed to break though his defenses, and deliver a killing blow. Even as the body settled to the ground, it started laughing, as a countdown began to count from a watch that had appeared on its arm. The laughing grew louder as the count became smaller and smaller. Tim just stood there and watched it count to zero and when it did, brought his saber up in a pose of surrender as a bright flash of light drowned out everything.

_Catalonia__ Summer Estate – Outside __Vierzon__, __France___

Tim woke with a start. It had all been a dream, a rather disturbing dream but only a dream. The sun had just started rising and it was looking like it was going to be a nice day. Tim had been staying at Dorothy's Estate since his quiet return a few weeks ago, trying to mend a few bridges with the love of his life. He had not had much contact with his comrades-in-arms since he had arrived; they had obviously decided to give Dorothy and him some space. He was staying in the guest wing of the sprawling mansion for the time being, and knowing Dorothy, she would be up and about, and probably to tend the garden of roses that grew in the back. He crawled out of his bed and threw on his robe. While his Spectersuit was his choice of threads for missions still, the robe he had chosen for his Jedi robe would suffice in most other situations. He then grabbed some remote targets and his light saber, heading out the window as to not awaken anyone, to the garden, hoping to clear his mind and practice his saber technique.

_A Few hours later…_

            Tim had been at it for hours and had gained an audience. Dorothy had been observing him as he practiced with the remotes and had actually begun to enjoy the simple purity of the saber art. Of course there was the matter of the visitors that would be arriving in a few hours. The AGT would be there soon to visit and to plan their next move in their war on Osama and crew. Of course the meeting would not be a pleasant one, Co. Une was not happy with the security breach posed by the Simulagent that had taken Tim's place, and Dorothy was unsure weather even a Jedi could survive a mad Col. Une. Dorothy took a last look at a still fighting Tim as she went into the house to get ready for the guests.

            Tim on the other hand was too busy to notice the attention he was getting as the remotes he was using had been set to the highest setting possible and were giving him at least a small challenge. Of course he was still disturbed by the dream he had that previous night. It was puzzling that all those events seemed almost connected somehow, but he just wasn't sure how they were. A quick set of swipes and the three remotes were turned to scrap parts lying on the warm ground. He shut off his light saber and headed back to the guest room to get cleaned up and ready for a most interesting meeting. A quick shower and shave, mixed with a clean set of clothes and Tim was ready for anything. The noise of multiply vehicles coming up the drive indicated that the team had arrived on time.

Tim headed out the door, mentally preparing himself for the reception he was going to receive, since he had left almost as soon as he had returned from his first visit to the SW universe. Hearing voices in the foyer area, he started down the hall to meet his destiny.


	18. Rough Crowd

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!!!!!

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 17: Party Knight**

_The Rhythm Factory – __London__England___

Tim was sitting at a table near the rear entrance of the club with a glass of what he hoped was clean water, watching, waiting.

'Of all the places to meet a contact,' he thought to himself.

He had been sitting there watching people dance, drink, and do what ever else they wanted to do.

"How in the hell did I get into this mess…I really don't know," he whispered to no one.

_Three days earlier…_

He had heard voices in the foyer announcing the arrival of the AGT and had gone down to meet them. When he got to the living area where Dorothy had taken them to wait, he noticed that Matt and his sister Cassandra were not in attendance. This did not sit well with him, not one cotton picking minute. He sensed the tension coming from Relena and it seemed to center on Matthew when he asked her where he was, but the answer came from Col. Une and not Relena.

"He is on a classified mission and his sister is currently on vacation," she said. Yup, Col. Une was in one of her moods again, and she seemed to be aiming it at Tim. "Miranda's mission is unable to be disclosed at this time and to present company."

'Present company?' Tim had to think. 'I'm in for it now.'

As the conversations began to shift towards what was the next set of operations, Col. Une held up her had.

"At this moment I have to ask Mr. Rau to leave the room if anything operational is to be discussed due to his security clearances being currently revoked."

"Huh?" was the startled reply from everyone else in the room. However it was Dorothy that seemed to break the silence that had descended after this latest surprise was sprang.

"A good reason for this had better be at the bottom of this," Dorothy told Une.

"Due to the recent situation with the infiltrator and Mr. Rau's recent activities, I have no other choice to also ask for your weapons and Gear, including the Spectersuit, to be turned over to Preventers special operations immediately. I'm sorry; it's out of my hands," she said.

A couple of days later she had called him into her office and explained that the Preventers oversight committee had decided to can him and she could do nothing about it. Of course, she did not want this, so she was fighting it tooth and nail. However she had a problem, the entire Gundam Team had been assigned to a Top-Secret mission, leaving no one for a mission that had fallen into her lap.

_Back to the present…_

That's where Tim came in. He had to locate a Prison/Research facility that was not even supposed to exist. He had done his research and in a short time had located someone that was supposed to have info on this facility. The facility was nicknamed 'Butcher Bay' and was located in the middle of the Antarctic mountains. It was supposedly used by OZ as a prison for people that were to dangerous to have about and too valuable to kill, people such as politicians and publishers…people that were not violently against OZ, but were seen as a threat. It was also used as a Research and Development facility that designed and tested new technologies for the use in Mobile Suits and other weapons. It was supposed to also been used as a biological weapons lab.

His mission was to basically locate and destroy the facility, if it even existed. That was what the informant was meeting him for. The informant was going to take him to the base. He hoped. Of course, this was an unofficial mission, so if he screwed to pooch, his ass was in the fire.

He had his watch, PPK and his light saber, but that was it. He wished he had more, but that was it.

The dancing was starting to wind down as the night wore on and the informant still hadn't shown up yet. That was starting to aggravate Tim, he hated staying in one place for to long. He noticed several Preventers types walk in the door of the club.

'The jig is up,'Tim thought, remembering that his mission was not cleared through the council and that he was on several shit lists right now. A fight he couldn't afford at that moment, so he quietly slipped out the back door unnoticed thanks to his Jedi skills.

Of course the alley he had sneaked into wasn't empty as he had hoped. There were six teenagers waiting for him.

One girl was short had green eyes, purple hair, she was wearing a white shirt that said troublemaker, she wore black jeans, and tennis shoes, and she looked like the leader of the group.

Next one on her left was a brown eyes and black hair around 5'6, she wore a shirt that said Princess and wore pink jeans. To the right of the leader was a red head girl with brown eyes that had shirt that said Daddy's Girl, and she wore green jeans. To the right of Daddy's girls was girl with blonde hair and green eyes and had a white shirt that said. "I have issues," and wearing blue jeans. The to the left of Princess was a man with a goatee brown hair, brown eyes looking at the girls as he winked at them he had a shirt that said God's Gift to Women, and finally a guy with brown hair with spikes and blue eyes who wore a shirt that said "Hot Stuff."

They were giving off very bad vibes, and he sensed a familiar presence, but couldn't recall what it was. Tim thought that he recognized the group from somewhere. Then he had it. They were the ones from the Olympics and the ones that had given the AGT such a hard time with the Dark Gundam and all. He was definitely in deep shit. He remembered the names from the files he had read on the whole incident: Dixie, Dana, Charlie, Alex, Triexe, and Mark. Even with his training and all, he was still outclassed, so he decided to try to talk his way out.

"What do you want?" Tim asked

"Well, you seem to have spent too much time looking for something that you shouldn't have, so we decided to give you what you wanted." The girl known as Dixie answered.

"Huh?" exclaimed Tim, just as he felt a sharp sting in the back of his neck. Then the world started to get dark.

As he hit the ground, he got a glimpse of who whacked him. It was Himself.

'Oh crap, not again,'Tim thought as the dark engulfed him.


	19. Dreams over man

**Gundam Wing: A New Threat**

**By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)**

**Chapter 18: Dream's Over Sweetheart**

_Antarctica__…_

Tim had been sitting in the same cell, in the same position for the last three days. Not moving from the Jedi healing meditation he had placed himself in to try to heal from the rough beating he had apparently taken while he was unconscious. While no life threatening injuries were sustained, he sensed a couple of cracked, possibly broken ribs and several severe bruises. All in all, it was quite weak compared to some of the roughing ups he had taken while he trained in the Star Wars universe. Those had been administered by professionals, those were real ass kicking's, this was pathetic. Pathetic, but it got the job done.__

He heard the cell door open again, as it had the last three days, but he did not stir. He had considered escape, but he had discovered his pistol, and light saber had been confiscated and he had been given a though shakedown. All he had was a small throwing knife that was secluded in his belt buckle and a lock pick that was hidden in his hair by his ear. That was a trick he had picked up from Duo. Even if he had a full arsenal, escape would have been difficult if not utterly impossible since the only choice for escape was the icy plains that stretched for miles and miles, a quick suicide, even for a Jedi.

He felt something sit down in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly. It was him, the simulagent sitting in a mocking pose of Tim's meditation position, with a new right arm. That pricked Tim's interest.

"How's the arm?" Tim asked, putting as much sarcasm as possible into his voice.

"Not bad, considering all the trouble I had to go through, no thanks to you," he shot back, his sarcasm matching Tim's.

"DG cells are most wonderful when used properly. Of course there are the side effects, but I have controlled them at a tolerable level," he sneered.

"How did you get those? The Dark Gundam was destroyed!" Tim exclaimed, praying this was some sick joke.

"Simple, Osama had some samples taken to be used in research for new mobile suits, here at this base the first fruits of that research are blooming. Guards, secure the prisoner, and bring him to me," he ordered.

The guards roughly shackled Tim and brought him to a conference room over looking a large factory area. The entire area was filled with serpent and Scorpio mobile suits. The only difference was that they were being grown, not built. Tim watched in amazement out of the floor a large blob began to form into a serpent mobile suit.

_"Brain activities increasing…"_

"See, simple, no moving parts and no workforce needed. And each of them is self recovering and self evolving for any situation they find themselves in. I plan on having the worldwide debut right on Myth Island. I do not expect anyone to survive," the simulagent said with a chuckle.__

Tim knew he had to destroy this facility or at least get some sort of warning out to the rest of the Gundam Pilots in time. When the simulagent turned his back to him, he acted. He used the force to open the locks on the shackles and he smacked one of the guards over the head with it, knocking him out. He then whipped out the throwing knife from his belt and buried it in the other guards face, killing him. Tim then turned his attention to his other self. He ran over faster than the Invid could react and slapped the shackles over his wrists and around a pillar jutting through the floor.

Tim waved his hand in front of the enraged Invid's face. "Didn't see that did you?" He mocked as he ran out of the room. The Invid strained against his bonds, trying to reach an alarm as Dixie and the rest of the group entered the room. "Find and kill him, he must not get away!" shouted the Invid as Dixie and the others ran out of the room.

_"Respiration increasing…"_

Tim ran down the dark corridor following the directions he had gotten from the maps the computer had provided him for a route to the main power supply of the base. His first plan was to send out a warning, but the communications center was to heavily guarded for him to infiltrate, so instead he decided to destroy the base before any suits could be launched. It was a dangerous and foolhardy plan, but it was the only option. He would have to cross a bridge across a chasm and on the other side, the control room with the self destruct system inside it. He hoped that the 10 minute delay would be enough for him to locate a method of escape. He started across the bridge, which was a narrow, retractable model. He heard footsteps behind him and turned his head as the first bullet clanged next to his foot. Dixie and the others had caught up to him. __

_"Heart rate increasing…"_

Tim sped up as his pursuers ran onto the bridge, firing as they ran. That's when the first bullet caught him in the calve. Tim stumbled as another bullet caught him in the back, shattering ribs and exiting out his side. Even as he crossed onto solid ground on the other side, another bullet caught him in the shoulder, spinning him around and knocking him down. Dixie and the others caught up to him as he crawled still towards the control room, intent on completing the task. Dixie hit a control and retracted the bridge ensuring that Tim was trapped.__

_"Alpha waves are off the charts…"_

Dixie then kicked Tim over and smiled as he withered in obvious agony. She and the others just snickered as she pointed her pistol at Tim's head. "Lights Out," she said as she started to pull the trigger. Tim swept his arm in front of himself summoning the last bit of resolve he could muster to deliver a strong blow from the force. The entire passage way filled with a wind that knocked Dixie and the rest right out the entrance and over the edge of the chasm. Tim listened as they cried as they fell to the bottom. A burning pain brought his attention back to himself as he realized he had not been fast enough. While Dixie had originally been aiming at his head, his last move had shifted her aim, and now Tim had to contend with a large gut wound.

_"His vitals are all over the chart…what's going on?"_

Tim used his hand to try to staunch the wound, but the flow of blood was just to great. He lifted himself off the ground and using the wall for support, slowly made his way to the control console. It was simple enough to remove the safeties and set the detonators to go off when the command was given. Tim was ready to hit the button when the intercom crackled to life.__

"Stop! What are you doing! You'll Kill us all!" The simulagent screamed.

Tim just looked towards the monitor. "That's the point. You see the old saying "If you can't beat 'em join 'em" applies to you. You can't beat me, which I know is something you want to do very badly, and I am here dying. So now you get to join me. Its kinda backwards, but I have had a very bad day." With that, Tim pressed the button starting the countdown.

10 seconds… Tim slid to the floor.

9 seconds…

8 seconds…

7 seconds… "_Heart rate dropping.__ He's coding!"_

6 seconds… "_300 volts CLEAR!"_

5 seconds… "_No good, hit him again CLEAR!"_

4 seconds… "_Tim, don't die on me, please!"_

3 seconds… "Huh, I could have sworn I heard Dorothy," Tim thought.

2 seconds… There was always something I wanted to say to her.

1 second… Dorothy…

0

The blast wave tore through the base faster than anyone could have escaped. By the time the blast wave hit Tim. He was already dead and somewhere else.

OR was he?

At least that was what he was asking himself.

He was standing… somewhere.

It was all white, but it sure wasn't the pearly gates. Granny wasn't doing PT, like the jodie said. There was nothing there. Or there hadn't been.

Two doors had just appeared out of thin air. Tim was puzzled at this and to add to the mysterious mood, came a mysterious voice.

"Which door will you choose? Which path will you take?"

"Huh?" Tim said. "What door…what path?" he said confused.

"The door to your left will take you to your rest; the door to you right will take you along the path of hardships and tears, & its end has yet to be found," replied the mysterious voice.

"I've always been a glutton for punishment, and that whole rest thing sounds like giving up to me, I choose the right path," Tim replied.

"You have chosen wisely, you now return to your world." said the voice.

"Huh what do you mean…" exclaimed Tim as the light got brighter and brighter, blinding him…

Suddenly the most hated of all songs started playing so loudly that Tim jumped 3 feet into the air, give or take half a feet. Considering all the wires and tubes stuck to him, he probably could have gone higher. He hated Reveille.

"Pay up Sal; I win." gloated Jason, who was smirking at Sally. "You said he could hear us but wouldn't react. I guess now I can take credit for a new Treatment."

Tim saw Jason walking around his hospital bed, which by the way he had no idea how he got into in the first place. If he hadn't been incinerated, he could have bleed, froze, or fallen to his death. Tim tried to rip the boom box that Jason was carrying out of his hands, but nothing was happening. He was starting to get confused.

"What's happened to me?" Tim said, amazed that his own voice sounded that it hadn't been used in a long time.

"You've been in a coma since Afghanistan, almost 8 months ago," Sally said.

"That's not possible. You mean to tell me everything that happened to me was a dream," Tim almost yell, if somewhat hoarsely.

"I'm afraid so, but disorientation is a side effect of long comas, so we'll try to get you up to speed as fast as possible. In fact I think we can start now,' Sally said as she looked towards the doorway where Dorothy was standing.

Tim could tell that she was trying to decide weather to walk over to him, or to just throw her into his arms. Which he wouldn't mind, but to his disappointment, she chose to walk over.

"They said you were awake, I hope I'm not bothering you," she said as she leaned down over the bed.

"Huh? You bother me? What a joke!" Tim laughed; glad to feel his voice getting stronger.

"I'm going to let everyone know you're awake. Dorothy, please keep an eye on him," Sally said.

"Ok," said Dorothy, and after Sally had left the room, she turned back to Tim.

"Timothy, they said you kept trying to say something while you were unconscious and it was about me, do you remember what is wa…WOAH," Dorothy exclaimed as Tim pulled her down and planted probably what was the best kiss they both had ever shared on her lips.

When they came up for air, Tim just said "I'll let you figure the rest out," and with that pulled her into another kiss, which was interrupted by the click of a digital camera.

They both whirled towards the sound only to find Jason pumping his fist in the air and doing a victory jig.

"I did it; I now have irrevocable proof that Dorothy is not the ice queen. Ha ha ha!" Jason exclaimed. "Wait until Matthew sees this!!!"

"Oh YOU will be changing your mind after I'm done with you, you little voyeuristic sneak!" yelled Dorothy as she began to move off of Tim.

Jason, seeing that this was his cue to exit, beat feat out of there. And Tim seeing Dorothy was going to most defiantly chase his ass down, he reached and light grabbed her arm.

"Wait one moment… get me a wheelchair," Tim said with a smirk.

Everyone was walking down the hall towards the medical wing, chattering about how good it was for Tim to be back amongst the living, when Jason tore by them.

Everyone was like "HUH?"

"HE went left Dorothy, LEFT," they heard shouting just as a whirlwind flew past them, leaving them with but a glimpse of Tim in a wheelchair, whirling a fencing foil over his head, with Dorothy pushing. "Get back here and take it like a man!"

Relena turned to Col. Une. "I guess its back to some resemblance of order now," she said.

Col. Une just smirked. "Well until Matthew returns…getting everything back into order will be a good distraction," she responded. "He should be coming back, if I'm not mistaken, within a few days."

"I agree," said Relena. "Oh my dear Matt, hurry home," she swooned.

The End…for now…

AN: Well did you see that one coming. Well nether did I. I don't remember where I got the whole dream thing, but it seems to have worked out. If anyone gripes about the minor discrepancies that this could cause in other stories, Please. Exercise the right to remain silent. I hope the other stories will get updated soon, If you have any ideas for stories, let me know.


	20. Rumble in the Jungle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sigh).

Gundam Wing: A New Threat

By: timaru2003 (Revised by HeeroYuy1995, a.k.a. Matt-chan)

Chapter 20

Rumble in the Jungle.

Fighting Words - A Poem Taken from Soldier Of Fortune Magazine. March 2005 Issue

__

You Media pansies may squeal and may squirm

But a fightin' man knows that the way to confirm,

A terrorist bastard truly dead,

Is a brain-tappin' round fired into his head.

To hell with some wienie with journalist degree

Safe from the combat, tryin' to tell me,

I should check him for breathin' - examine his eyes.

Nope, I'm punchin' his ticket to Muj paradise.

To hell with you wimps from your Ivy League schools,

Sittin' safe from the war while makin' up rules

And preachin' to me your wrong-headed contention

That I should observe the Geneva Convention,

Which doesn't apply to terrorist scum

So evil and cruel their own people run from

These cold-blooded killers who love to behead.

So, hell with "Geneva": I'm leavin' 'em dead.

You slick talking heads may preach, preen, and prattle,

But you're damn well not here in the thick of the battle.

It's chaotic, confusin' it all comes at you fast,

So it's MUJ checkin' out, 'cause I'm going to last

Yeah, I'll last through this fight and send him away

To his mythical virgins while I fight one more day.

If you journalists wienies think that's cold, cruel and crass,

Then pucker up sweeties, kiss your fightin' man's ass.

L/Cpl Rudyard Kipling, Jr.

__

Political Education Camp 13 – Songnim, North Korea

Tim was peering though the dark gray of his Barrett's Thermal Scope at the lone guard that was supposed to be guarding the side entrance. However, it appeared that the sandman had come and gone through there already, He was fast asleep. Not that he blamed him, it was a dark night and quite warm. The collar on Tim's new Specter Armor still hadn't softened yet, so it kept him wide awake under the ghillie suit that concealed his form about 500 yards from sleeping beauty.

_The Specter-Armor was the replacement for the Specter-Suit that Q had designed._

It was patterned over the sneak suit that Matt and the others wore, but was made form a entirely new material mix. A combination of Kevlar, Space age polymers, and some ingenuity had come up with a material that had the strength of gundanium when compressed, such as when a bullet struck it, but as pliable as cotton when worn. It even weighed less than any body armor on the planet. Heck, it was fully sealed against vacuum- slap on a respirator and helmet and you had a space suit. The only drawbacks were that it had no strength enhancement system and couldn't fly. And there was no active cloak, but the suit did come in a series of pre-made camo patterns, so that wasn't a big concern.

The whole reason that he was sitting there, in the middle of Red Korean Territory, possibly farther than any American had gone north since the Korean War was that the Team was recovering one of their own…

Preventers Headquarters – Brussels, Belgium

2 Weeks Ago

"This is insane, crazy, It's, it's, fucking nuts!" yelled a suddenly pissed off Relena Peacecraft-Miranda. "He's my husband and I deserve to know at least where he is!"

The person that this tirade was directed at was none other than Col. Une of the Preventers who at the moment was looking as almost surprised as everyone else in the room at Relena's outburst. The whole cause to this was that Matthew, who had been MIA for a few months, has been found in the middle of a N. Korean Prison compound.

Of course the second the info reached them, the whole team had began an immediate extraction mission of their missing leader. They had gotten as far as Tim sitting in his rebuilt Gundam Janus, at the end of the runway on Myth Island when word came down that the UESN had decided to negotiate. None of this had been relayed to Relena so when the team broke the news to her, it was for the lack of a better word - ugly.

The UESN had decided to go through the negotiation process when the North had threatened a severe retaliation for any rescue attempt that was backed by the UN. While not the most welcome news, the team had decided to let them go through the whole process. However, When the North had demanded the use of a 3rd party of their choosing to conduct the negotiations, the whole team had gone on alert. The third party was a shadowy media organization that was known for killing politicians careers and had no idea what confidential was.

In fact when Relena had announced her decision to leave the post of Vice-Foreign Minister, a news team from this organization had breached security one night at the Peacecraft Mansion trying to get an "Inside Look" at Relena's love life. Luckily Matt and Relena were not there, and the team was apprehended by a mad Heero and Amy. The question of why they were there was never answered.

Another reason that the team went on high alert was that the executive officer of the organization was an ex-P3 Perfect Peace People officer and was known for a major anti-Gundam stance. So when information started to slow down on how the negotiations were preceding, the team decided to pursue "aggressive" negotiations. The operation was a simple smash and grab, if a highly illegal smash and grab. The only persons privy to the mission were the AGT - who was on the ground, the OGT - which was providing mobile suit support from orbit from the USS Titan, Fred Dannon, and John Clark – who's Rainbow team would be utilized if anyone was captured, or the mission was aborted. Relena was kept out of the loop so that if there was any backlash, it wouldn't fall on her. Col. Une was most definitely kept in the dark; the team didn't need the Preventers trying to stop them.

Launching the mission from Howard's Platform in the South China Sea, the team flew into the country in a MV-22 Osprey that had been acquired from a growing collection of aircraft that Tim was beginning to grow. The insertion went well enough, and leaving the Osprey at the Landing zone, the entire team moved to their assigned positions.

__

The present…

The camp was shaped like a pyramid, with a gate on each wall, and a tower at each point. At each gate there was a single guard, like sleeping beauty. Tim was monitoring one gate, with Cassandra and Jason each watching one of the other ones. The plan was for each of them to drop the guards at the gates, after which the rest of the team would enter and clear out the rest of the guards. Cassandra and Jason would also go in, while Tim retreated to the Osprey and brought it in for a dust off. In theory, the whole operation should take less than five minutes, but they were ready for anything.

"Specter to big mouth… Specter to Big Mouth… Come in over," Tim radioed Jason.

"Hello, this is Jason, I'm not home right now, I'm out saving the world, so please leave a message," came the ever witty reply.

"Hey, this is Specter, just letting you know we are T-minus two minutes to lighting off the fireworks, so I hope that the communication antennas are ready to blow. Call me." Tim answered, using the mirth of the call to hide his nervousness. Even though he had been training like a madman to get back on game, he still felt a bit unready. But there was no time for that.

"Sister Girl, this is Specter, how do you read?" Tim called, contacting Cassandra, who was actually leading the raid… Matthew would be so proud for this.

"Read loud and clear, Siterep situation report over," she came back.

"Still quiet, I still read just fifteen personnel on site, which has me bothered. Other than that, I say we are go to commence operations," Tim reported back.

"Roger that, all teams, we are go for ops, snipers hot. This is just like we practiced, so no mistakes," replied Cassandra.

"Roger," said Savanna who was teamed with Cassandra, which was team 1.

"Bring it on," Jason and Amy said, who where team 2.

"'bout time, we were ready an hour ago," came a strained reply from Trela, who was teamed with Nikita, who were making up team 3.

"Roger, on my mark, the guards on the ground then the guards in the towers," ordered Cassandra, who was getting the leader thing down pat.

"Mark," Came over the radio.

Tim sighted on his target and as soon as he had him locked up; he pulled the trigger and felt the rifle kick with a loud snap, even with the silencer and subsonic ammo. The guards in the towers fell just a quickly.

"Specter here, all guards neutralized, no hostiles detected." Tim reported

"Roger, all teams go, Specter fetch the chariot," Cassandra ordered.

"Moving," Tim curtly replied, even as he heard Trela and Nikita moved from behind him as he began to move to the Osprey.

"Team 3 here, Barracks secure, moving to second objective." came over the radio as Tim powered up the osprey. The tilt-rotor aircraft was the perfect machine for this mission, perfect for getting in and out of tight spots with a minimum of hassle.

" Team 2 here, we've discovered a active gate room, it appears to have been used recently, awaiting instructions." Amy's voice came over Cassandra's headset as she finished off the last guard that was guarding the prison block, where she hoped her brother was.

" Roger that, shut it down and grab the hard drives to the computers, they should tell us where it has been used." she replied as she applied a breaching charge to the last door that led to the main cell block as Savanna covered her.

" Confirmed." came the quick reply.


	21. Crash and Burn

Hey Folks, It's me again. It's taken me this long to get a idea for a new chapter. I had been hoping that some of the other authors for this series had written some new stuff, but nothing has changed. Hint Hint So I have taken it upon myself to continue on.

If any one reading this can draw, I wouldn't mind seeing some of this drawn, since I can't even get stick figures right.

I'm going to stop ranting right now.

Read and Review please.

Oh Yeah, I don't own anything-still.

CH.21

Crash and Burn

The night air was cool, the ocean calm. The skies were clear and the stars shined brightly. All of this was lost to Tim, as he was too busy fighting to keep the V-22 Osprey in the air. The bullet holes in the front windscreen followed by the missing side windows and panels, which led to a series of bullet holes leading up to the port Engine nacelle, which was currently streaming smoke and fluids. Every Caution and Warning light was lit, with the exception of the Master Caution Light, which had a Bullet hole from Tim's PPK. Every time he reset it, it would just pop back on, and with all the warning lights that were already lit, It was just a annoyance. The left engine was dead for all intents and purposes, with the right engine providing power through the transfer case to turn the rotor, not that it was much comfort seeing that you still needed oil in the system and with the indicator going all over the place, this would have seemed to be a opportune time to curse like a sailor. But Tim was leaving that to his studious co-pilot Jason, who was doing a pretty damn good job in that department, as well as helping Tim keep the wounded bird airborne.

__

Flashback

1 Hour earlier…

"One more ridge and we're home free." Tim shouted over the intercom.

__

" Yeah, Mission accomplished" Yelled Savanna.

__

" Almost accomplished you mean, we still didn't get Matt back," Said a somewhat somber Cassandra. _" Have you had a chance to take a crack at those hard drives yet?"_

" Yeah I did," Shouted Jason _" But it looks like we need the computers back at base to crack the encryption on them."_

" Well don't fret, one more ridge and 20 minutes of flat out running and we'll be at Howard's platform." Tim said.

Tim began a smooth climb that would have the tilt-rotor crest the hill at about 100 feet.

__

" Almost there, it looks like it's smooth sail… OH SHIT!" Tim yelled as he banked the Osprey into a hard right turn.

__

" ZOO'S, Three of 'em, 11 O'clock." Jason was yelling as a stream of tracers erupted from the nearest ZSU-23-4 Mobile AAA vehicle. Tim and Jason could only watch as the stream met the port nacelle and began to work it's way towards the cockpit. Tim felt a burning pain in his face as the side window exploded into fragments peppering the cockpit. His main concern was that the Nacelles had begun to auto rotate back to 90 degrees as a safety measure that was built into the computer system. This left the Osprey flying like a helicopter, which being in the firing range of a ZSU was not a good thing. Tim reflected on this momentarily as he struggled to get the nose down so that they could gain speed and get out of range while Jason tried to get the nacelles back down to flight attitude. Luckily the ZSU's had been operating with their optical systems instead of their radar's and the Osprey was able to slip out of range. A couple minutes later they were over the coast and out to sea. A quick verbal check had insured that no one was injured and that there was no need to ditch, which after what they had just pulled, was not such a good idea.

__

Fast Forward

One ridge and a hour later…

Tim could see the lights from Howard's platform in the distance, he just hoped he could get them there. The left engine was getting ready to blow, he could see the glow of over heated parts through the holes in the nacelle. They were less than a quarter of a mile from the platform when the gears seized up. Tim and Jason watched as the rotor just froze in mid air and the nacelle disintegrated in a ball of flame and hot metal. Jason threw the Throttle to full on the right engine, not caring if it overheated or not while Tim stomped on the rudder trying to compensate for the sudden left hand yaw. Tim and Jason looked at each other and then back at the approaching platform. Their eye's had met for a brief moment and had transmitted a simple message- _This isn't going to be a landing, or even a crash, all we can do is auger it in and pray someone survives._

They watched as the deck rushed up to meet them.

The Osprey impacted in a tail high attitude and began to pitch forward and to the left, it then began to pinwheel on it's left side. When the right rotor caught the deck, it caused to again change direction and roll twice landing in a upright position. Tim could hear groans coming from the cargo area indicating survivors. He looked left and saw Jason was still showing signs of life as blackness began to wrap around his vision. His last thought before the darkness consumed him was:_ " OH Man, Not again."_

Authors final thoughts- It's a bit of a short chapter, but most of mine are. I felt that it had been to long since I had added anything to the story. I should be regaining my will to write soon.


End file.
